La difficulté d'être heureux
by Coquillette
Summary: Quand on est un ado "normal", c'est déjà difficile de se trouver et de décider d'un avenir. Mais pour des ados ex-terroristes, ça donne quoi? YAOI ABANDONNE
1. Que faire après la guerre?

**Titre : La difficulté d'être heureux**

Bêta : Shini-Cat

Disclaimers : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, il s'agit juste d'un emprunt.

Couples : à venir

Genre : un soupçon d'ironie, un zest de tendresse, une pincée d'amitié… La vie quoi !

Note : j'essaye dans cette histoire de rester assez proche de l'univers GW. Mon postulat de départ : quand on passe son adolescence dans la guerre, on crée forcément des liens très forts avec ses compagnons mais on rate aussi toutes ses choses qui font découvrir comment vivre heureux en s'amusant, comment savoir ce qu'on veut faire de sa vie en expérimentant des tas de choses… Evidemment je traite mon sujet légèrement (le désespoir n'est pas ma tasse de thé) mais c'est un sujet qui me tient vraiment à cœur. Je vois trop de jeunes autour de moi qui se dévalorisent et qui n'arrivent pas à être heureux. Je hais l'idée que la compétition, être riche ou célèbre et le fait d'être le premier en tout, quitte à écraser les autres, sont des valeurs essentielles. Mes seules valeurs sont la tolérance et l'entraide, l'intelligence ne se mesure pas à la réussite scolaire et professionnelle, elle se mesure à la capacité que l'on a à réfléchir sur ce qui nous entoure et à aider les autres. Bon, je me suis un peu laissée emporter, donc j'arrête d'être sérieuse et je laisse place à la fiction…

* * *

Il est calme, apaisé, dans le seul lieu où ses démons intérieurs le laissent tranquille. Il ferme les yeux pour s'imprégner encore plus de cette paix si précieuse… Précieuse comme toutes les choses qui sont rares… Or, depuis sa naissance, il n'a jamais été en paix, sauf dans ce lieu et à ce moment magique où le malheur ne rôde plus.

Il ouvre brusquement les yeux lorsque la musique emplit l'espace, rebondissant sur les murs, entraînant son cœur dans une danse effrénée. Il tourne la tête vers la porte et n'attend que quelques secondes pour la voir apparaître. La plus belle vision au monde, la seule qui fait monter en lui une émotion tellement intense que les larmes perlent à ses yeux. Et c'est là qu'arrive **son** moment, celui qu'il attend, celui qui fait qu'il ne peut résister au son des cloches. Il regarde l'homme qui attend, ce visage qui exprime une palette infinie d'émotions, la fierté, la peur, l'espoir, l'amour. Ce visage qui est celui d'un homme heureux, ce visage qu'il rêve de voir un jour, pour lui. Son plus cher rêve est que quelqu'un, un jour, le regarde comme ça, même si c'est furtif, même si c'est une seule fois dans sa vie.

Aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, il n'a jamais été heureux sauf cette unique fois qui l'a marqué à jamais. Son seul souvenir heureux, celui qu'il a gardé bien précieusement enfoui au fond de son cœur et qu'il a entretenu dés qu'il le pouvait, tout au long de ces années. Ce souvenir est devenu plus précieux que tout ce qu'il possède, parce qu'il lui laisse l'espoir que le bonheur existe et qu'un jour, il comptera pour quelqu'un.

Il avait cinq ans et attendait patiemment qu'on vienne le chercher lorsqu'il fut irrésistiblement attiré par les cloches de l'église qui sonnaient joyeusement. Guidé par sa curiosité, il se retrouva sur le parvis d'une jolie petite église de campagne, lorsqu'une magnifique voiture, capable de faire rêver n'importe quel petit garçon, s'arrêta. Le chauffeur descendit pour ouvrir la portière. Il vit d'abord un pied chaussé de blanc se poser gracieusement par terre, vite suivi par un deuxième. L'homme tendit la main et une créature fantastique, un ange immaculé, se déploya devant les yeux ébahis du petit garçon pétrifié par un enchantement.

L'apparition se déplaça en flottant et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Bonjour petit bonhomme, tu es drôlement mignon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Où sont tes parents ?

- Vous êtes un ange ? Vous brillez…

- Non ! Juste une mariée qui vit le plus beau jour de sa vie. C'est le bonheur qui rend rayonnant. Que dirais-tu de me suivre et de porter ma traîne en attendant que tes parents arrivent ?

- Moi ?

- Oui toi ! C'est toi qui ressembles à un ange.

Le petit garçon n'a plus jamais connu un tel moment de bonheur. Il a saisi avec mille précautions la traîne blanche puis a suivi la mariée en fixant la longue natte qui serpentait dans son dos et ondoyait au rythme de ses pas.

Ils sont entrés dans l'église où tous ces visages souriants se sont tournés vers eux, ils ont continué leur lente progression et il l'a vu… L'homme qui attendait son ange était debout près de l'autel, sublimé par l'émotion qui le parcourait. Il a décidé qu'un jour, lui aussi, il connaîtrait cette joie intense proche de l'extase.

Son escapade lui a valu une sévère punition mais il ne l'a jamais regretté.

L'homme soupire profondément, il est ressourcé. Il peut quitter l'église, remettre son masque et reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Assister à des mariages est son plus grand secret et sa drogue, il est incapable de faire le compte du nombre de cérémonies auxquelles il a assisté.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans un bureau du QG des Preventers, deux hommes travaillent. Seul le léger bourdonnement de la climatisation et le cliquetis des touches de l'ordinateur qu'ils enfoncent sur des rythmes différents troublent le silence

Ils sont jeunes et très différents des autres à cause de la guerre qui a volé leur enfance. Ce sont deux des célèbres pilotes de Gundams qui ont permis d'instaurer la paix, élevés au rang de héros par certains et considérés comme terroristes par d'autres.

Après la victoire, on les a exhibés pendant un moment dans différents médias parce que pendant que les gens pensaient à eux, ils oubliaient les difficultés de la reconstruction, que ce soit sur terre ou dans les colonies. Des polémiques sans fin se déclenchèrent entre les pro et les anti Gundams. Les cinq pilotes subirent cette vague médiatique comme ils avaient subi la guerre… Par sens du devoir.

Puis, une journaliste pleine de bon sens posa la question qui ébranla tout le monde : « que fait-on pour assurer un avenir à ces pilotes qui sont peut-être des héros mais n'en restent pas moins des adolescents ? ». Elle réveilla la mauvaise conscience de ceux qui avaient utilisé des enfants pour faire la guerre, comme celle de ceux qui avaient laissé faire. Personne ne s'était posé la question jusqu'alors mais dés la parution de l'article, ce fut un branle bas de combat général et il fut jugé plus prudent de ramener les pilotes devenus encombrants vers l'ombre. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux intéressés.

Plusieurs services se rejetèrent la responsabilité de les prendre en charge, jusqu'à ce qu'un bureaucrate quelconque émette la fabuleuse idée de les confier à un psy et que tout le monde crie au génie. Comme c'est de toute façon, la solution qui finit par émerger lorsque plus personne ne sait quoi faire, il était inexorable que quelqu'un y pense un jour.

Sophia Freudin fut vite retenue en raison de sa renommée sur le traitement des traumatismes de guerre. Les pilotes furent confiés à ses bons soins et tout le monde retrouva sa bonne conscience.

Pour trois des pilotes, le travail de Sophia fut assez simple, pour ne pas dire inutile ! Ils savaient déjà ce qu'ils voulaient faire et lui firent clairement comprendre qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas besoin d'elle pour y parvenir. Quatre Winner allait reprendre les affaires familiales tout en suivant des cours de gestion et finances, il avait déjà tout planifié. Trowa Barton rejoignait le cirque de sa sœur où avec ses capacités, il n'aurait aucun mal à trouver sa place. Enfin, Wufeï Chang s'était inscrit en fac de droit avec la ferme volonté de devenir juge.

Avec les deux derniers par contre, le salaire de la pauvre psy fut largement justifié et elle frôla même la dépression.

Sophia avait vraiment abordé sa mission avec enthousiasme. Elle était touchée par ces jeunes hommes perdus (même si les trois premiers l'avaient plutôt déçue) et qui, grâce à elle, allaient retrouver une place dans la société et de la confiance en eux.

Très classiquement, elle commença par les convoquer pour un entretien individuel mais dés qu'elle rencontra Heero Yuy, elle sut que ça n'allait pas être simple…

Il est entré dans la bureau avec la mine d'un condamné à l'échafaud, ne l'a pas saluée, s'est assis dans le fauteuil en face d'elle puis, sans dire un mot, a planté ses yeux cobalt glacés dans les siens. Mal à l'aise, elle a dégluti puis lui a expliqué qu'elle allait commencer par une évaluation psychologique pour ensuite élaborer un projet professionnel. Au bout de deux heures d'entretien, elle avait rongé tous ses ongles, essayé toutes les techniques connues sans parvenir à entendre le son de la voix du pilote n°1. Elle finit par renoncer et le renvoyer dans ses quartiers.

A l'entrée du second pilote, Duo Maxwell, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le jeune homme souriant se dirigea vers elle pour une franche poignée de main, sa longue natte lui battant les reins et ses yeux améthyste chaleureux fixés sur elle. Puis il commença à parler… Elle était ravie jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de deux heures, elle se rende compte qu'il était impossible de lui soutirer quoi que ce soit d'exploitable. Elle le renvoya lui aussi, pas plus avancée qu'avec le premier mais avec une belle migraine en prime.

Sophia était perplexe, elle n'avait jamais eu de cas aussi difficiles, ces deux pilotes présentaient de toute évidence un traumatisme grave et profond. Elle décida d'aller au distributeur se réconforter avec un thé au citron lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, elle surprit une conversation qui l'acheva !

- Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé ! C'est beaucoup plus marrant que les interrogatoires d'Oz !

- Hn ! Et sans aucun risque de douleur !

Et les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

Sophia était furieuse, ils s'étaient foutus d'elle en beauté mais elle n'allait pas se démonter pour si peu. Elle décida de les recevoir ensemble, persuadée qu'elle saurait tirer quelque chose d'une confrontation.

Malheureusement, elle ne put qu'assister à un numéro de duettistes parfaitement rôdé.

- Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de faire des cauchemars ?

- Hn

- HO OUI, comme tout le monde ! Vous savez j'avais un copain qui…

- Pouvez-vous me les raconter ? A moins que vous ne vouliez pas révéler vos peurs intimes à votre co-équipier…

Haussement de sourcil de Heero puis échange de regard avec Duo qui prend la parole.

- En fait, il n'y a aucun problème parce qu'on fait le même. On est tranquillement dans nos Gundams en train de dégommer des ozzies lorsque tout à coup, tout disparaît et on se retrouve dans un palais rose bonbon dont on ne peut pas sortir. Pourtant on a les plans mais c'est gluant et pire qu'une arapète on ne peut pas s'échapper… Lorsqu'on se dit qu'on est foutus, un lapin blanc sort de son terrier et nous indique le chemin, seulement il court vite, alors on a du mal à suivre. On court, on court mais le lapin disparaît et on se réveille.

Tout le reste de l'entretien fut du même registre, parfois au milieu d'une réponse farfelue, Heero posait la main sur la cuisse de Duo, s'ensuivait un échange silencieux puis le pilote n°2 repartait de plus belle dans des délires.

Sophia désespérée décida de tenter une dernière question…

- D'accord, passons à autre chose… Quels sont vos pires souvenirs de guerre, ceux que vous ne pouvez pas oublier ?

- Ho, il y en a beaucoup ! On a vraiment vécu un tas de choses traumatisantes, hein Heero ?

- Hn

Nouveau dialogue silencieux…

- Ha oui, tu as raison, celle là est la pire, j'ai failli en mourir, une telle tragédie…

Duo relève ses magnifiques yeux larmoyants vers la psy. Vous voulez vraiment que je vous raconte ? C'est dur vous savez.

- Je vous écoute, répond elle le plus calmement possible alors qu'elle est toute frémissante à l'idée de pousser enfin les pilotes à se dévoiler un peu.

- Bien, vous l'aurez voulu ! Je m'en rappellerai toujours. Je rentrai à au petit matin d'une mission de reconnaissance. C'était une aube d'avril sur terre, avec cet air encore frais que l'on sent prêt à se réchauffer avec l'apparition du soleil. Les petits oiseaux gazouillaient pour saluer la renaissance du printemps et une légère rosée recouvrait l'herbe du jardin que j'essayais d'écraser le moins possible avec mes godillots militaires. J'étais heureux, la mission avait été facile et j'allais retrouver mes co-équipiers qui sont toute ma famille. J'ai passé en sifflotant la porte d'entrée (en faisant quand même gaffe aux pièges disposés un peu partout aux abords de la maison). J'ai senti alors une bonne odeur de pain grillé, quelqu'un était déjà debout et avait préparé le petit déjeuner.

Duo s'interrompt pour essuyer une larme le plus discrètement possible puis coule un regard désespéré vers Heero dont les yeux se sont encore assombris et qui pose une main compatissante sur la sienne comme pour l'encourager à parler. Sophia est suspendue aux lèvres de Duo, impatiente d'entendre ce souvenir traumatisant.

- Je suis entré dans la cuisine tout content… Et là, j'ai vu Heero effondré sur la table, des larmes plein les yeux qui a juste eu la force de me dire « c'est fini Duo, elle est morte ». Je suis tombé à genoux sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine et j'ai hurlé comme une bête blessée. Voilà !

Sophia le regarde bouleversée par l'émotion qui se dégage du récit.

- Mais qui est morte ?

- J'peux pas vous le dire, c'est trop dur… Dis-lui toi Heero.

Heero se racle la gorge puis lâche sur un ton dramatique : sa machine à expresso.

Sophia les regarde tour à tour, son cerveau met quelques secondes à assimiler l'information. Une machine à expresso ?

- Vous vous foutez de moi ! Votre souvenir le plus traumatisant est la mort d'une machine ?

Duo la foudroie du regard et se lève d'un bond pour se placer menaçant devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

- Pas n'importe quelle machine ! Une antiquité d'avant colonie, une pure merveille… C'est bien simple, je n'ai jamais bu un café aussi bon depuis… sa perte.

- Bon, cette fois on arrête les dégâts. Vous ne voulez pas de mon aide et du coup je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Sinon vous conseiller de réfléchir sérieusement à une carrière d'acteurs.

- Tu vois Heero, elle est sympa finalement cette psy, elle a pas mis longtemps à comprendre.

- Hn.

Lorsqu'ils ont enfin quitté le bureau, elle était épuisée, eux en pleine forme, et le message était clairement passé : on a pas besoin d'une psy, on est assez grands pour s'occuper de nous.

Elle se targua dans son rapport d'un taux de réussite de 60 pour cent (trois sur cinq qui ont un avenir, c'est pas si mal) et préconisa pour ses deux échecs de trouver une quelconque tâche administrative à effectuer en attendant qu'ils trouvent ce qu'ils voulaient faire de leur vie. Elle signa et envoya rapidement le rapport, pressée de pouvoir oublier ces deux hommes qui avaient failli la rendre folle.

Lady Une qui avait pris la direction des Preventers se trouva très contente de ces conclusions car elles lui permettaient de récupérer ces deux pilotes qui, pris séparément étaient déjà très bons mais qui, mis ensemble devenaient imbattables. Un an après la fin de la guerre, la paix ne convenait pas à tout le monde et surtout à ceux qu'elle avait rendu plus riches. Les luttes de pouvoir, les complots étaient encore nombreux et pouvaient dégénérer facilement. La paix était encore très fragile.

Elle les fit élever au grade de colonel puis leur confia la responsabilité de la coordination des équipes de terrain chargées de la prévention des actions terroristes. Ils étaient parfaits pour ce rôle. En tant qu'ex-terroristes, ils connaissaient mieux que personne toutes les ficelles de l'action et du terrain. Avec leurs compétences associées, aucun indice, aussi petit fut-il, ne pouvait passer entre les mailles du filet.

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes se retrouvent aujourd'hui dans ce bureau, affairés à traquer les terroristes potentiels et à déterminer les zones où la sécurité doit être renforcée.

D'un même mouvement, ils relèvent la tête et se sourient.

- Pause de 10H00 !! Hurle Maxwell.

- Après le fracas des bombes, des combats et de ton niveau vocal, je me demande comment je ne suis pas devenu sourd !

- C'est parce que tu as des restes du soldat parfait qui remet sa jambe en place tout seul sans pousser un cri alors que moi on m'aurait entendu hurler jusqu'à la lune !

Heero fait un sourire de connivence à Duo à l'évocation de ce vieux souvenir. Il sait très bien que le volume sonore de son co-équipier est une scorie de son enfance vagabonde dans les rues de L2. Dans la bande de gamins avec qui il a survécu quelques années, un ton calme et mesuré était aussi rare que la nourriture. C'est vrai qu'il fait des efforts mais sous le coup de l'énervement ou de la joie, son ton monte tout seul. Et la pause de 10H00 est une source de contentement intense pour Duo qui peut enfin consommer sa drogue, un café expresso bien serré.

Duo se cale confortablement dans son fauteuil et le rituel peut commencer.

Heero se lève lentement et se dirige d'une démarche sensuelle vers le percolateur.

Duo ne le quitte pas des yeux et ne perd pas une miette du spectacle, son visage rayonne de plaisir par anticipation.

Heero prélève juste la dose nécessaire de café en grain puis la pose délicatement dans le moulin à café. Ce moment est particulièrement délicat pour la réussite de la mission car le broyage doit être parfait, le visage d'Heero reflète toute la concentration qu'il met dans l'opération et Duo le regarde avec fascination. Déjà, pendant la guerre, il ne le trouvait jamais aussi beau que lorsqu'il se donnait entier à ce qu'il faisait. Heero se retourne vers Duo avec un sourire satisfait : mission réussie.

Les narines de Duo palpitent à la senteur si spéciale du café fraîchement moulu.

Heero met la dose adéquate de café moulu dans le réceptacle prévu à cet effet, puis il le fixe à la machine en serrant juste ce qu'il faut. Duo admire la légère contraction du biceps parfait de son co-équipier et s'avance légèrement sur son siège pour mieux voir. Heero appuie sur le bouton de marche.

Les deux hommes fixent hypnotisés le café qui coule goutte à goutte emplissant la pièce d'une odeur incomparable. Heero se met en position puis arrête la machine juste au bon moment pour que l'arôme soit au summum.

Il prend doucement la tasse, la dépose précautionneusement dans sa soucoupe puis se dirige vers Duo, attentif à ne perdre aucune goutte du précieux breuvage. Il lui tend enfin la tasse, telle une offrande.

Duo s'en saisit avec respect et un sourire de remerciement. Il commence par en humer l'arôme, approche du bord de la tasse pour ne prélever qu'une infime quantité de la mousse onctueuse sur ses lèvres. Il sort une langue délicate pour happer la mousse et pousse un soupir de contentement. Heero le regarde fasciné par le spectacle qu'il a pourtant déjà contemplé des centaines de fois.

Duo porte une nouvelle fois la tasse à ses lèvres puis ferme les yeux avant savourer une gorgée de l'élixir divin.

Heero observe avec inquiétude chaque expression du natté et un sourire naît sur son visage lorsque les prunelles violettes réapparaissent chargées de désir et que la sentence tombe :

- Il est parfait.

Les deux hommes se laissent alors aller au bien être qui les envahit et restent quelques minutes silencieux. C'est comme toujours Duo qui rompt le silence.

- Quand tu penses que cette psy n'a pas voulu croire que la perte de ma machine avait été un vrai drame !

- Elle ne connaissait pas ton addiction, répond Heero en souriant.

Duo contemple avec attendrissement ce sourire qui est maintenant fréquent mais qui n'existait pas pendant la guerre où Heero ne vivait que pour entretenir la haine qui lui permettait de se battre sans pitié. Il se rappelle comme si c'était hier le premier sourire de Heero qui a donné naissance à ce rituel du café.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les armures mobiles, dans un état pitoyable, se posèrent dans un grand fracas. Deathscythe avait un bras arraché et Wing ne valait pas mieux avec sa jambe qui ne répondait plus. Ils s'étaient mutuellement soutenus pour réussir à regagner la maison qui leur servait de planque.

Les deux pilotes sortirent furieux et bien amochés de leurs gundams. Si Heero avait la colère froide, Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'extérioriser sa rage.

- C'est quoi ce plan de merde ? On a foncé droit dans un piège comme des bleus !

- Hn

- Je ne comprends pas comment les mads ont pu nous fournir des renseignements aussi bidons ! Ils voulaient nous tuer, ou quoi ?

- Je pense que la seule explication possible est un traître et il va falloir le découvrir très vite. Car, tu as raison, les renseignements que nous avions étaient destinés à nous amener tout droit dans les bras des ozzies.

En entrant dans la cuisine, Heero comprit immédiatement l'air de désespoir affiché sur le visage de son équipier. Même s'il ne l'exprimait pas, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Duo depuis qu'ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils fonctionnaient bien en tandem. Il avait beaucoup observé cet être intrigant, aux réactions imprévisibles, et il savait qu'à chaque retour de mission, son premier geste était de se préparer un café, sa drogue. Or, le bras droit de Duo était hors service, tout comme celui de son gundam et en voyant son air malheureux, Heero fut pris d'une impulsion irrésistible.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un café ?

Le pilote 02 était toujours expressif mais Heero n'avait jamais vu une telle expression de bonheur et d'espoir sur son visage.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Si je te propose…

- Merci.

Heero s'était donc attelé avec son sens de la précision habituel à préparer le breuvage préféré de son équipier.

Lorsqu'il lui tendit la tasse, Duo s'en saisit de la main gauche en faisant bien attention de ne pas en perdre une goutte puis le goûta avec curiosité.

- J'en étais sur, il est comme tout ce que tu fais : parfait ! Je n'ai jamais bu un café aussi bon !

- Vraiment ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne mens jamais…

C'est alors que Heero ne put retenir un léger sourire de satisfaction.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je te promets qu'à chaque fois que nous serons ensemble à un retour de mission, je préparerai ton café.

Duo, à ses paroles, sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Tu sais Heero, je crois que c'est à ce retour de mission où tu as préparé mon premier café que nous avons commencé à devenir vraiment des amis.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est aussi la première fois que je me suis dis que j'étais peut-être bon à faire autre chose que la guerre…

_A suivre_


	2. Des canards et une rose

Titre Que faire

**Titre : La difficulté d'être heureux**

Bêta : Shini-Cat

Disclaimers : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, il s'agit juste d'un emprunt.

Couples : à venir

Genre : un soupçon d'ironie, un zest de tendresse, une pincée d'amitié… La vie quoi !

Note : j'essaye dans cette histoire de rester assez proche de l'univers GW. Mon postulat de départ : quand on passe son adolescence dans la guerre, on crée forcément des liens très forts avec ses compagnons mais on rate aussi toutes ses choses qui font découvrir comment vivre heureux en s'amusant, comment savoir ce qu'on veut faire de sa vie en expérimentant des tas de choses.

* * *

Il a essayé de résister à l'appel des cloches… Il est resté un moment assis sur le fauteuil du salon, envisageant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire ce samedi. Mais sa volonté n'a pas été assez forte et il est de nouveau assis dans l'église à s'imprégner de cette sérénité et de ce bonheur qui lui sont devenus indispensables.

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'est un mercredi matin pas tout à fait comme les autres dans l'appartement de fonction que partagent Duo et Heero. Ils sont en vacances pour quinze jours et c'est la première fois de leur vie. Non pas qu'ils l'aient souhaité d'ailleurs, mais lady Une a piqué une monumentale colère lorsqu'elle a découvert qu'ils avaient tous les deux plus de 120 jours de congés à prendre. De vraies vacances, il n'en avaient jamais eu et n'en voyaient pas vraiment l'utilité. En plus, il y avait toujours des dossiers épineux en cours mais lady Une n'a rien voulu savoir et leur a dit que s'ils ne disparaissaient pas de sa vue pendant au moins quinze jours, elle les mettait aux arrêts et la connaissant, elle en aurait été capable !

Le début de journée ressemble à un jour ordinaire. Heero se lève le premier se dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Aux premiers arômes de café perceptibles de sa chambre, Duo sort de son lit tel un zombie, le cheveu hirsute et les yeux clos, pour se diriger à l'aveugle vers la tasse que lui tend Heero. Il peut ensuite ouvrir les yeux et commencer à parler.

- Bonjour Heero, bien dormi ?

- Hn

- Est-ce que tu as prévu de faire quelque chose ?

- Non et toi ?

- Je crois qu'on a un problème : on ne sait pas être en vacances !

- C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'expérimenter du temps libre. D'ailleurs finalement depuis la réception de Réléna, on n'a pas vraiment avancé.

- Tu m'as souvent étonné mais ce jour là, tu m'as mis sur le cul ! Sourit Duo en se remémorant le déroulement de cette soirée qui les a conduit où ils sont aujourd'hui.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Leur première obligation de représentation fut de participer à la grande fête organisée par Réléna pour célébrer la fin de la guerre et réunir tous ceux qui allaient être les artisans de la reconstruction. Ce bal avait des allures de réjouissance mais c'était surtout une formalité diplomatique à laquelle nos cinq pilotes se rendirent la mort dans l'âme. Ils trouvaient tous Réléna très gentille mais vraiment trop collante et son coté petite princesse parfaite aux bons sentiments les saoulait gravement.

Deux d'entre eux étaient particulièrement agacés par son attitude, Heero parce qu'elle le collait trop et avait manifestement un béguin pour lui et Duo parce qu'elle vampirisait Heero, « ben oui c'est son pote quand même ! ».

Heero ne savait pas comment se comporter, il ne voulait pas être méchant avec elle et du coup avait du mal à doser son attitude, c'est ainsi qu'il lui avait refusé rageusement l'invitation à son anniversaire quelques années plus tôt puis avait eu un léger geste affectueux par la suite pour diminuer l'affront. Seulement du coup, elle avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir et il se torturait la cervelle pour savoir comment agir. Car si il avait une certitude dans la vie, c'était bien de ne pas être amoureux de Réléna et de ne jamais le devenir.

Duo, quant à lui, s'entendait plutôt bien avec la princesse, pourtant elle l'agaçait profondément même s'il n'était pas capable d'expliquer clairement pourquoi. Après tout, c'est Heero qu'elle poursuivait, pas lui ! Mais malgré son bon tempérament, il se surprenait parfois à regretter d'avoir empêché Heero de lui tirer dessus. Evidemment, il chassait cette idée de son esprit au plus vite en se demandant comment il pouvait avoir de telles pensées.

Ils étaient assis tous les cinq à une table, raides comme des piquets, et observaient avec détachement le déroulement de la soirée et l'hypocrisie ambiante, lorsque Réléna les rejoignit et s'installa à coté de… Heero !

- Bonsoir à tous, je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer parce que j'ai de nombreuses obligations mais je voudrais te parler en privé Heero, c'est possible ?

- Non

Devant l'air interrogateur et déçu de Réléna, Heero s'était senti obligé de s'expliquer un peu plus.

- J'ai confié ma vie à ceux qui sont autour de cette table et nous sommes devenus très proches. Il n'existe personne en qui j'ai autant confiance, donc si tu as une proposition à me faire, tu le fais devant eux.

Les quatre pilotes regardèrent Heero avec gratitude, c'était la première fois qu'il exprimait clairement son attachement et connaissant la réserve du premier pilote, c'était un cadeau sans prix pour eux. Pour Duo particulièrement, il avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour qu'Heero lui fasse confiance, se livre un peu afin qu'ils deviennent amis. Il pensait y être arrivé mais Heero ne lui avait jamais confirmé clairement. Cette phrase le récompensait de tous ses efforts et il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- D'accord. Je sais que pour l'instant vous allez être très occupés avec le plan média. Mais il va arriver un moment où vous devrez décider de ce que vous allez devenir. C'est pourquoi, Heero je souhaiterai que tu supervises tout le service de sécurité du palais, soit une centaine de personnes.

C'était un poste extrêmement important et Réléna n'avait aucun doute, Heero ne pouvait refuser une telle opportunité. Elle le regardait donc les yeux brillants à l'idée de l'avoir aussi près d'elle et de pouvoir enfin lui avouer son attirance. Sa réponse la prit complètement au dépourvu…

- Et Duo ?

- Pardon ?

- Wufeï, Quatre et Trowa savent ce qu'ils veulent faire, il n'y a que Duo et moi qui n'avons pas de projets d'avenir. Tu me proposes un poste, je veux savoir si tu as une proposition du même genre pour lui.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé !

- C'est ça le problème ! Il n'y a que nous sur qui nous pouvons compter pour prendre soin les uns des autres. Donc ma réponse est claire : ce poste ne m'intéresse pas.

Duo avait l'impression d'être entré dans la quatrième dimension, pourquoi Heero le mêlait-il à cette histoire. Etait-il possible qu'il se soucie vraiment de lui à ce point ou n'était-ce qu'un prétexte pour ne pas vexer Réléna… Il se ressaisit suffisamment pour tenter une intervention.

- Tu sais Heero, j'apprécie que tu te soucies de moi mais je suis largement assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul et ça me met vraiment en colère que tu puisses croire le contraire ! Alors si je suis ton seul obstacle, accepte ce poste.

- Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu peux te débrouiller dans n'importe quelles circonstances mais, pour moi, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le cas.

Duo en était resté bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes et Réléna en avait profité pour revenir à la charge.

- Tu devrais réfléchir plus longuement, tu ne vas pas faire ta vie avec Duo et c'est bête de rater une telle opportunité…

- N'insiste pas ! Je te remercie pour ta proposition mais la réponse est définitivement non.

Réléna était repartie très déçue vers ses nombreuses obligations.

Duo avait ruminé pendant un moment ce qui venait de se passer puis avait décidé qu'une petite explication s'imposait, il avait donc entraîné Heero vers un coin isolé de la terrasse pour parler tranquillement.

- Je souhaiterais savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour me mettre au milieu de ton histoire avec Réléna, je me suis vraiment senti utilisé car je suis certain que tu t'es servi de moi comme prétexte pour refuser sa proposition.

- Tu as tort. J'ai exprimé ce que je ressentais vraiment. Tu es mon meilleur ami et j'ai besoin de rester avec toi… Enfin, si ça ne te gêne pas trop de me supporter encore un peu.

- Là n'est pas la question et je serais ravi de rester avec toi. Grrrrrrrrr ! Tu as détourné la conversation. Ce que je te demande c'est depuis quand tu as réalisé que notre amitié existait et qu'elle a autant d'importance pour toi.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment répondre à cette question. Tu m'as tout de suite intrigué, d'abord parce que tu avais réussi à me blesser, ensuite parce que tu étais un excellent guerrier et que tu arrivais à te battre sans haine alors que pour moi, c'était impossible.

- Ne crois pas ça, Heero, la haine était bien présente car j'avais des morts à venger, simplement je savais la mettre de coté en dehors des combats, ce qui n'était pas ton cas.

- Je ne pouvais pas. Je m'étais construit une belle carapace et la moindre fissure aurait pu nous être fatale. Comment veux-tu être prêt à mourir sans regrets si tu tiens à des personnes plus qu'à toi-même. Tu es ravagé par l'idée de les faire souffrir.

- Je n'imaginais pas que c'était si difficile pour toi de tout gérer. Je pensais que c'était naturel et que ta concentration sur les missions ne te demandait aucun effort. Je sais que nous nous sommes terriblement rapproché mais je serais incapable de dire quand et comment.

- Je crois que ça s'est fait doucement. Les choses se sont accélérées lorsque nous avons commencé les missions ensemble, nous sommes aperçu qu'on fonctionnait à merveille en tandem et qu'on était complémentaires. On se faisait confiance au point de mettre sans sourciller notre vie entre les mains de l'autre.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Et on passait tellement de temps ensemble qu'on finissait par se connaître par cœur. Notre premier vrai moment de complicité a été lorsque tu m'as fait un café parce que j'étais blessé. Je m'en rappellerai toujours. Tu m'as dit que tu le ferais à chaque retour de mission et tu as tenu parole.

- Je tiens toujours parole. Et je vais te faire une autre promesse : on restera ensemble et on cherchera tous les deux ce qu'on veut faire de notre vie. Et tant qu'on sera ensemble, je te ferai ton expresso.

- Tope là !!

C'est là que c'était produit l'inconcevable, Heero s'était saisi de la main de Duo et l'avait attiré à lui pour une accolade fraternelle. Duo en avait perdu la parole… Cette étreinte l'avait bouleversé et il avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. A tel point que pour se ressaisir, il avait eu besoin de s'agripper farouchement à Heero et les deux hommes étaient restés un long moment enlacés sans rien dire. Puis Duo s'était écarté doucement et avait fixé Heero avec un air totalement perdu.

- Je compte vraiment pour toi ?

- Bien sûr, c'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis plus d'une heure. Je ne m'en plains pas mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait enfin comprendre ?

- Tu m'as enlacé… répond Duo le regard dans le vague.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut avoir de tellement extraordinaire ?

- Tu ne touches jamais personne. Tu te rends compte que le premier à qui tu as serré la main c'est Zechs, juste pour lui montrer que tu le respectais en tant qu'ennemi. Et moi, tu m'enlaces…

Heero n'avait rien répondu mais ses yeux avaient reflété tout le respect et l'amour fraternel qu'il avait pour son compagnon de combat et Duo avait gagné encore un cran dans l'émotion qui l'étreignait. Puis Heero l'avait entraîné dans une nouvelle étreinte.

- Entre nous Duo, c'est à la vie à la mort.

Il avait fait semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir que le natté pleurait et à partir de ce jour, la complicité qu'ils avaient développée pendant la guerre n'avait fait que grandir, simplement parce qu'ils en avaient tous les deux pris conscience.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'ils se rappellent cette soirée, les deux hommes sont toujours sous le coup de l'émotion très forte qu'ils ont ressenti en découvrant qu'ils ne seraient jamais seuls. Et le plus étonnant, c'est qu'en vivant ensemble, ils ont réalisés qu'ils étaient aussi complémentaires dans la vie que dans le travail. Ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de parler pour se répartir les corvées ménagères, ils savent d'instinct ce dont l'autre a besoin et ils sont satisfaits de leur vie. Pourtant, sans se l'avouer, ils ont tous les deux la même crainte que l'autre découvre ce qu'il a envie de faire et que cette harmonie soit brisée.

- Dis moi, Heero, as-tu réfléchi à ton avenir, est-ce que tu veux changer de vie ?

- … Non, je suis bien comme ça et toi ?

- Moi aussi.

Mais Duo a remarqué la légère hésitation qu'a eu Heero avant de répondre et il sait qu'il lui cache quelque chose. De toute façon, il sait aussi que si Heero ne veut pas parler, rien ne peut le faire changer d'avis, alors autant passer à autre chose.

- Et si on sortait ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te tente ?

- Restau – ciné !

- Je suppose que par « restau » tu entends pizzeria et par « ciné », film d'action débile sans aucune logique ?

Le large sourire qui éclaire le visage de Duo fait amplement office de réponse.

Heero n'est pas spécialement attiré par les pizzas et les films d'action mais par contre il adore provoquer cette expression de joie intense sur le visage de son co-locataire.

- D'accord on se prépare.

Duo pousse un hurlement de joie qui fait tressaillir l'ex perfect soldier qui décidément ne s'y habituera jamais ! Puis, un natté monté sur piles file dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Heero prend le temps de finir son thé tranquillement puisqu'il sait qu'il lui faut environ une demi-heure de moins pour être prêt, masse capillaire oblige !

En fait, Heero avait sous estimé le temps nécessaire à Duo pour se préparer parce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'un cruel dilemme s'était posé entre jean noir ou jean noir délavé. Finalement le délavé à gagné, mais cela a nécessité dix minutes de plus que l'horaire prévu par Heero.

Lorsque Duo sort enfin de sa chambre, ils se regardent longuement, surpris de se trouver aussi séduisants. Ils se rendent compte que ça fait bien longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas quitté leurs uniformes de Preventers et que finalement le costume civil leur va plutôt bien.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu es canon en jean, remarque Duo sur un ton léger.

- Je te retourne le compliment, lui répond Heero sur le même ton.

Ils se sourient puis sortent de l'appartement pour faire une promenade dans le parc avant d'aller déjeuner. Ils respirent l'air non conditionné et regardent avec étonnement la nature qu'ils n'ont pas souvent le temps de contempler. Ils marchent simplement côte à côte, ils n'ont pas besoin de parler. D'un commun accord muet, ils se dirigent vers un banc face au lac et contemplent le ballet des canards qui se chamaillent les bouts de pain jetés par un gamin qui rie aux éclats. Duo observe la réaction de Heero, fasciné par le rire de l'enfant puis se lève.

- Attends-moi là, je reviens.

Heero lève un sourcil en signe d'interrogation mais Duo est déjà parti à grandes enjambées alors il se replonge dans la contemplation de l'enfant. Il ne peut retenir un sourire lorsque l'enfant se jette dans les bras de sa mère pour la remercier de lui avoir donné du pain pour les canards et que s'ensuit un gros câlin.

Heero n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Duo arrive, il est toujours capable de sentir intuitivement son approche. Seulement, lorsque le natté se plante devant lui, le visage éclairé d'un sourire des plus malicieux, Heero se demande vraiment ce que ce farceur a encore pu inventer. Il n'a pas à attendre longtemps… Duo sort, tel un prestidigitateur, une baguette de pain qu'il coupe en deux et lui en tend la moitié.

- Tadam !! Allez, mission acceptée : nourrir les canards.

Il court ensuite au bord du lac et se met à jeter avec enthousiasme le pain coupé en petits bouts à un rythme tellement rapide que c'est vite une belle cacophonie de caquetages qui le font rire aux éclats. Il a vite fini de distribuer sa ration et se met à observer son compagnon.

Heero, un air très sérieux sur le visage, essaye de discipliner les canards, manifestement pour que chacun reçoive la même part. Mais la nature n'est pas d'accord, les plus forts chassent les autres et cela contrarie beaucoup son sens de l'équité. Il avise tout à coup un petit canard tout chétif qui se tient à l'écart et n'essaye même pas de participer à la mêlée. Il s'approche doucement de lui puis lorsqu'il estime être à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas l'effrayer, il s'assoit en tailleur, tend un bout de pain au bout de sa main et attend. Duo retient son souffle en espérant que le petit canard ose s'approcher. Le temps passe et Heero ne bouge pas d'un poil, puis le miracle se produit, petit à petit, le petit être fragile s'approche, les deux hommes sentent qu'il est prêt à faire demi tour à la moindre alerte et du coup, ils restent immobiles comme la pierre. Enfin, il s'enhardit suffisamment pour venir prendre le bout de pain dans la main de Heero qui lui donne tout ce qui lui reste.

Lorsque le jeune canard s'éloigne enfin rassasié, Heero tourne vers Duo un visage resplendissant de bonheur qui le bouleverse et il voit bien que le japonais totalement engourdi par cette longue station assise ne peut plus bouger. Alors, sans réfléchir, il le rejoint, se met à genoux derrière lui et l'enlace. Encore une fois, ils n'éprouvent pas le besoin de parler, ils ont l'impression d'avoir remporté une victoire, même s'ils ne comprennent pas quelle en est la nature.

Lorsque Heero retrouve l'usage de ses jambes, ils se dirigent vers le lieu de tous les délices de son compagnon d'armes : la pizzeria.

La consultation du menu est toujours un moment particulièrement difficile pour Duo qui a envie de manger toutes les pizzas de la carte, contrairement à Heero qui choisit toujours la margharita. Après un quart d'heure de lamentation, Duo a réussi à limiter son choix à deux pizzas mais il a fallu beaucoup de diplomatie à Heero pour lui faire admettre qu'il ne pourrait pas en manger plus.

Ils apprécient tous les deux ce moment de détente où ils peuvent prendre tout leur temps pour manger même si Heero passe en fait plus de temps à regarder Duo qu'à manger lui-même ! Il n'en revient d'ailleurs pas de le voir demander la carte des desserts.

- Comment peux-tu avoir envie de manger un dessert après avoir ingurgité deux pizzas ! C'est pas humainement possible, tu es un extra terrestre, allez avoue !

- J'avoue, concède Duo en riant. Mais tu sais un banana split ça glisse tout seul !

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, une rose pour votre compagnon ?

Heero et Duo considèrent avec la même stupeur l'homme qui se tient devant eux et qui vient de s'adresser à Heero. Duo est le premier à réaliser qu'il les a pris pour un couple et veut dissiper le malentendu.

- Nous ne sommes pas… Mais Heero l'interrompt avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase.

- Oui, celle qui a des reflets violets…

- Très bon choix, c'est la plus belle.

L'homme prend la rose dans le panier et la tend à Duo qui hésite à la prendre jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent ceux de Heero qui lui demandent d'accepter.

- Je vous dois combien ?

- Je vous la laisse à moitié prix parce que vous m'êtes sympathiques, je vous ai vu tout à l'heure dans le parc et je trouve que vous formez un couple magnifique, leur dit l'homme en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Les deux pilotes restent abasourdis sous le coup de cette remarque totalement inattendue et ne pensent même pas à lui dire merci avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu offert cette rose ?

- Je n'ai jamais offert de fleurs… Je me dis qu'on peut profiter de ces vacances forcées pour expérimenter de nouvelles choses. J'ai adoré donner à manger aux canards.

- Et moi je n'ai jamais reçu de fleurs, en fait, je n'ai jamais reçu de cadeau... Mais je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi il s'est adressé à toi ! C'est pas parce que j'ai les cheveux longs que je suis une fille ! J'suis un mec, moi, un vrai !

Les deux hommes éclatent de rire mais ils se sentent tous les deux inexplicablement émus. Ils sortent du restaurant pour se diriger vers le cinéma qui passe un film d'avant colonie retraçant les aventures d'un justicier qui après un accident se retrouve avec les attributs d'une araignée.

Evidemment, au bout d'un quart d'heure, assommé par tout ce qu'il a mangé, Duo s'endort et place naturellement sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero qui grommelle que ce n'est pas la peine de le traîner voir des films débiles si c'est pour s'endormir mais ne fait rien pour le repousser.

Finalement, Heero a plutôt apprécié le film et s'est pris à sourire à plusieurs reprises mais ne l'avouera jamais, même sous la torture. Les lumières se rallument et il réveille son compagnon d'une caresse sur la joue. Duo cligne des yeux et met quelques secondes à se rappeler ce qu'il fait là.

- HO NON ! Ne me dis pas que j'ai raté tout le film !

- Je ne te le dis pas…

- Mais c'est vrai ?

- Oui. Tu n'as pas perdu grand-chose mais si tu y tiens on reviendra le voir avant que tu manges pour six, ça évitera que tu t'endormes avant la fin !

Les deux hommes quittent le cinéma et marche depuis environ dix minutes lorsque Duo pousse un cri et repart en courant comme un fou en direction du cinéma.

Heero reste sans réaction en se demandant ce qui peut bien encore lui passer par la tête puis part à sa poursuite. Il arrive devant le cinéma pour voir Duo ressortir en brandissant victorieusement sa rose.

- Je l'avais oublié !

- Ce n'était pas très grave.

- Tu es fou, c'est mon premier cadeau et en plus il est de toi.

Inexplicablement, Heero est heureux de cette réponse.

En arrivant à l'appartement, le premier souci de Duo est de retourner tous les placards pour trouver un vase. C'est quand même dingue que l'administration ne prévoit pas ce genre de chose dans ses appartements de fonction ! En désespoir de cause, il récupère une canette vide dans laquelle il place délicatement son trésor en ayant bien pris soin de couper le bout de sa queue, il a lu quelque part que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'elle dure plus longtemps puis il la porte sur la table du salon en lui parlant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, demain j'irai acheter un vase digne de toi…

- Duo, tu parles à une fleur ?

- Pas n'importe laquelle ! C'est la mienne et elle est très sensible.

- Je crois que ces vacances te rendent fou !

- Y'a pas que moi. Non mais tu te rends compte que ce vendeur de fleurs nous a pris pour un couple !

- Oui, c'est carrément dingue !

* * *

_A suivre_

* * *


	3. Mise au point sur le sexe et la mode

**Titre : La difficulté d'être heureux**

Bêta : Shini-Cat

Disclaimers : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, il s'agit juste d'un emprunt.

Couples : à venir

Genre : un soupçon d'ironie, un zest de tendresse, une pincée d'amitié… La vie quoi !

Note : j'essaye dans cette histoire de rester assez proche de l'univers GW. Mon postulat de départ : quand on passe son adolescence dans la guerre, on crée forcément des liens très forts avec ses compagnons mais on rate aussi toutes ses choses qui font découvrir comment vivre heureux en s'amusant, comment savoir ce qu'on veut faire de sa vie en expérimentant des tas de choses.

**Merci** à toutes les lectrices et particulièrement à mes revieweuses à qui j'ai normalement répondu. J'en profite pour un merci particulier à Mithy, pour son écoute, sa gentillesse, ses encouragements et ma fic !

o

o

* * *

o

o

L'homme sort de l'église le visage sombre et fermé. Le mariage était catastrophique. Une mariée fripée, une musique qui démarre avec au moins cinq minutes de retard, un marié qui ne se place pas où il faut et en faisant la gueule, des témoins agités et des fleurs à chier. Il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit ! Il est déçu, un des piliers de sa vie vient de s'effondrer, ce n'est pas le mariage qui rend heureux… Mais alors c'est quoi ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

En sortant de sa chambre le lendemain matin, Heero manque la syncope de peu. Duo est dans la cuisine en train de préparer un petit déjeuner à l'américaine, c'est-à-dire un repas complet. La dernière fois qu'il a fait ça, c'était lorsque Trowa s'était blessé lors d'un numéro de trapèze et qu'ils attendaient tous les quatre le verdict de l'hôpital qui avait été fort heureusement « juste quelques fractures sans réelle gravité ». Ils l'avaient trouvé comme aujourd'hui dans la cuisine et il leur avait avoué qu'il était trop anxieux pour avoir pu dormir. Donc, quelque chose de grave tracassait Duo qui avait passé une nuit blanche, car sinon il était incapable de se lever aussi tôt, et du coup Heero s'inquiétait.

Effectivement, une chose tracassait Duo mais « grave » n'est pas le terme qui convient pour la qualifier. En se couchant la veille, il avait repensé au vendeur de fleurs qui les avait pris pour un couple. Il s'était alors aperçu qu'il ne connaissait rien de la sexualité d'Heero, si ça se trouve, il était amoureux de quelqu'un et il ne le savait même pas. Réléna était clairement hors jeu mais il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre et dans ce cas, il voulait le savoir. Son imagination surchauffée avait créé une scène où Heero lui annonçait qu'il le laissait tomber pour vivre avec quelqu'un et il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il avait découvert que cette pensée l'accablait profondément. Evidemment, ça arrivera un jour mais Duo n'arrive pas à supporter l'idée d'être mis à l'écart.

L'amour et le sexe n'étaient pas des choses qui les préoccupaient pendant la guerre où leur énergie était tournée entièrement vers les combats, ils avaient d'autres soucis et le fait de ne pas savoir si on va être vivant le lendemain n'est pas propice aux batifolages. Et maintenant ? Le corps a des exigences et le cœur aussi… Duo a le visage préoccupé mais lorsqu'il avise Heero qui le regarde avec inquiétude, il se recompose un air joyeux.

- Salut Heero ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt, installe toi à table, j'apporte tout ça.

Heero obtempère, l'estomac noué, se demandant ce que son camarade lui cache. Si ça se trouve il a une maladie grave. Dés que Duo arrive, il lui pose la question avec angoisse.

- Qu'est –ce qui se passe ?

- Rien du tout, répond Duo alors que ses joues prennent une jolie teinte rosée.

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer Duo ! Tu n'as pas dormi et je veux savoir pourquoi ? TOUT DE SUITE.

Heero s'énerve rarement et Duo ne peut pas reculer, il sent trop son inquiétude.

- En fait, je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais rien sur ta sexualité… bredouille-t-il alors que la teinte de ses joues passe au carminé.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de penser à ça ?

- C'est le vendeur de fleur… J'ai réalisé que si ça se trouve tu es amoureux et que je n'en sais rien parce qu'on ne parle jamais de ce genre de choses. Je ne sais même pas quel genre de fille t'attire…

- Aucun.

- Comment ça ?

- Je préfère les garçons.

Duo reste pétrifié, bouche ouverte sous le coup de cette information.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ça te dérange ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus pour satisfaire ma libido.

- Ne sois pas idiot, je sais très bien que je suis ton ami mais est-ce que tu as déjà… Enfin tu vois !

- Non, je ne vois pas.

Duo est parfaitement conscient que Heero fait exprès pour l'embarrasser un peu plus mais la curiosité est la plus forte.

- Ben… est-ce que tu as déjà eu un rapport sexuel ?

- J'ai failli…

- Comment ça, tu as failli ?

- Je veux bien te raconter mais si tu ris, je te descends !

- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer !

- Tu te fiches d'aller en enfer, grommelle Heero qui n'en commence pas moins son récit. Tu te rappelles, il y a deux mois le gars qui est venu nous aider sur le dossier Preston ?

- Oui, Jack, il était canon ! Il avait de ses yeux marrons dorés et un petit cul…

- Oui, bref. Moi aussi je le trouvais pas mal, même si je ne ressentais rien de plus. Il m'a fait comprendre que je lui plaisais et j'ai eu très envie de découvrir ce qu'était le sexe. Alors j'ai accepté de le retrouver dans un bar après le boulot.

- Enfoiré ! C'est la fois où tu m'as dit que tu devais retourner au bureau pour récupérer un dossier, je me doutais bien que c'était louche, se souvient Duo en ressentant un drôle de pincement au cœur.

- Si tu m'interromps sans cesse on ne va pas y arriver. Donc, on s'installe dans un bar, on discute et c'était plutôt sympa. Il me propose alors de venir boire un dernier verre à son hôtel, comme j'étais venu pour ça, j'ai accepté. A peine entré dans sa chambre, il me fourre sa langue dans la bouche. C'était pas désagréable mais bon, pas transcendant non plus. En un rien de temps, je me retrouve à poil sur le lit avec ses lèvres dans mon cou. Ça va encore, j'arrive à contrôler. Mais lorsqu'il a commencé à descendre sa main vers tu vois quoi…

- Non, je vois pas. Devant le regard qui tue d'Heero, Duo se reprend très vite. Je blague, en fait je vois très bien, continue…

- Je lui ai collé une droite qui l'a mis KO.

Duo regarde son ami, complètement stupéfait.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Réflexe. J'avais déjà du mal à supporter qu'il me touche le torse mais là, j'ai pas pu. En y repensant après coup, je me dis qu'avec mon conditionnement de soldat, il m'est impossible de laisser quelqu'un en qui je n'ai pas confiance me toucher. Mais le pire reste à venir, j'ai eu vraiment très peur de l'avoir blessé gravement, tu sais que je ne contrôle pas toujours ma force. Donc j'ai appelé la réception pour savoir s'il y avait un docteur dans l'hôtel et fort heureusement c'était le cas. Le docteur est arrivé très rapidement avec le Directeur de l'Hôtel et le garçon d'étage et j'ai été rassuré parce qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Seulement, ils me regardaient tous bizarrement et j'ai réalisé…

- NON, ne me dis pas…

- Si, j'avais complètement oublié de me rhabiller.

Heero relève les yeux pour découvrir Duo, les larmes aux yeux, se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire. Il le considère quelques instants puis décide d'intervenir avant l'étouffement qui ne devrait pas tarder.

- Allez, lâche toi !

Duo ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et part dans un fou rire qui semble ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter enfin jusqu'à :

- A toi maintenant, raconte moi…

Son rire stoppe net et il regarde Heero de son regard le plus innocent.

- Quoi ?

- Ne joue pas à ça Duo, je t'ai répondu franchement maintenant à ton tour, quelles sont tes préférences et as-tu déjà baisé ?

Les joues de Duo repartent dans de magnifiques teintes rouges et il hésite un peu avant de débiter d'un ton monocorde et rapide.

- Je fantasme plutôt sur les garçons et pour l'instant je m'auto-satisfais.

- Donc clairement, on est tous les deux puceaux !

- Oui

- Bien encore une chose pour laquelle il va falloir décider ce qu'on va faire.

- ça va pas être simple ! Toi tu n'aimes pas qu'on te touche et moi je veux le grand amour ou rien !

- C'est quoi le grand amour ?

- Ben j'en sais rien ! C'est pour ça que ça va être compliqué. Mais je sais que je refuse de baiser juste pour savoir ce que ça fait.

- Hn. T'as raison, ça va pas être simple.

Cette discussion les a finalement rassuré tous les deux puisqu'ils sont là encore dans la même galère. Et savoir que quelqu'un a les mêmes problèmes que vous, ça aide ! Ils sont contents d'avoir réussi à dépasser la pudeur qui les avait jusqu'alors empêché d'aborder le sujet.

Ils déjeunent rapidement dans une atmosphère plus détendue puis après avoir débarrassé, Heero part surfer sur le net et Duo va répondre au téléphone.

Un hurlement fait réapparaître comme par magie Heero dans le salon.

- QUAAAAAAAAAAATRE ! Attends je mets le haut parleur pour Heero. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, comment vas-tu, tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

- Dans l'ordre : je travaille beaucoup / bien / c'est pour ça que j'appelle.

- Comment ça ?

- Trowa et Wufeï sont disponibles et quand j'ai appris par lady Une qu'elle vous avait obligé à prendre des vacances, je me suis dit que ce serait super qu'on passe une semaine de vacances tous ensemble dans ma maison de Hawaï.

- Génial !!

- Heero tu es d'accord ?

- Oui Quatre, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir tous.

- On arrivera tous dimanche mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez partir dés demain et commencer à profiter du soleil et de la plage. Vous prenez la même chambre que celle que vous aviez lorsque nous nous sommes planqués là bas. En plus, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

- Quoi ?

- Ha Duo, toujours aussi curieux ! Je préfère vous le dire de vive voix, donc on se retrouve samedi.

- OK. Bye.

Heero résigné assiste tranquillement assis sur le canapé au débordement de joie de Duo qui saute dans toute la pièce en hurlant « Hawaï, nous voilà !! ». Jusqu'à ce que à bout de souffle, il se vautre à coté de lui.

- Bien. Si tu es calmé, on peut s'occuper de la logistique.

- Quelle logistique, il faut juste acheter des billets d'avion. Dommage qu'on ait plus nos gundams, on y aurait été en un rien de temps.

- Tu as un maillot de bain ?

- Non

- Des chemises hawaïennes ?

- Hors de question que j'en porte un jour !

- Des shorts ?

- Non, mais tu peux peut-être faire reprendre du service à ton infâme spandex !

- Baka !

- D'accord j'ai compris, il faut qu'on fasse les magasins, quelle plaie !

- On va se répartir les achats, on ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Tout à coup, les yeux de Duo se pose sur la table du salon.

- Ho non, ma rose ! Elle va faner !

- Tu sais, il est inévitable qu'elle se fane un jour.

- Me prend pas pour un crétin, je sais ! mais je veux qu'elle ait une belle vie et qu'elle ne souffre pas… Et j'aurais voulu en profiter un peu.

- Je propose qu'on lui achète un joli vase et on demandera à Olivier de venir lui mettre de l'eau si elle n'en a plus. Comme c'est notre voisin, ça ne devrait pas trop le déranger.

Heero se demande vraiment quelle idée il a eu de lui offrir cette rose même si le soin qu'en prend Duo lui fait plutôt plaisir. En fait, ce qui est idiot c'est de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de lui faire un cadeau plus tôt. En plus, il aurait pu choisir un objet non périssable ce qui lui aurait évité de se faire pourrir la vie. Il faudra penser à trouver quelque chose à Hawaï pour faire oublier la défunte rose à Duo car il ne faut pas se leurrer, elle sera morte à son retour.

Ils se préparent en vitesse pour aller au centre commercial le plus proche de manière à ne pas perdre de temps et à trouver tout au même endroit.

Tous les pilotes ont reçu une belle indemnité à la fin de la guerre. De plus, même si leurs salaires ne sont pas énormes, ils ne dépensent quasiment rien en partageant un appartement de fonction et du coup, leurs comptes en banque sont plutôt confortables. Comme ils sont les trois quart du temps en uniforme, ils ne voient pas vraiment l'utilité d'acheter des fringues et faire les boutiques n'a rien d'une réjouissance pour eux. C'est donc plutôt contrariés qu'ils pénètrent dans la première boutique qu'ils rencontrent.

Ils se dirigent d'un pas décidé vers le rayon des vêtements d'été et attrapent à peu près au hasard shorts et chemisettes, lorsqu'une voix derrière eux les fait sursauter.

- Ts ts, vous ne pouvez pas choisir des vêtements comme ça… Je refuse de laisser de beaux garçons comme vous s'habiller aussi mal. C'est un crime contre l'humanité ! Laissez moi vous aider.

Heero adresse un regard noir au petit blond efféminé qui lui sourit et le fixe de ses grands yeux gris soulignés de khôl. Le vendeur, pas du tout impressionné, ne se démonte pas pour autant et Duo essaye un refus plus diplomatique pour calmer le jeu.

- Merci c'est gentil mais on va juste une semaine à Hawaii et on n'a pas besoin de grand-chose.

- HAWAII, quelle chance ! Il est hors de question que vous sortiez de mon magasin, en ne ressemblant à rien. Suivez-moi… Vous n'êtes pas du tout dans le bon rayon, on ne s'habille pas pour aller à Hawaii comme pour aller faire ses courses au supermarché du coin !!

Les deux pilotes se consultent du regard et décident finalement qu'ils dépenseront plus d'énergie à lui refuser son aide qu'à le suivre, il peut même leur faire gagner du temps.

Un grand moment de tension se fait à nouveau sentir lorsque le vendeur entêté les oblige à tout essayer en argumentant que c'est la réputation de son magasin qui est en jeu. Mais finalement, ils s'amusent bien en se regardant mutuellement dans ces tenues qui les font paraître différents. Ils découvrent à quel point c'est agréable de se sentir bien dans des vêtements et de voir le regard appréciateur des autres se poser sur vous. Et regards appréciateurs il y a ! Comme par hasard, toutes les vendeuses du magasin ont régulièrement à faire à proximité des cabines d'essayage.

Tout se passe bien jusqu'à l'essayage des maillots de bain.

Duo sort très content de son short de bain violet avec de grandes fleurs blanches, il se contorsionne devant la glace et se déclare très satisfait du choix du vendeur. Toutes les femmes du magasin, clientes comme vendeuses, le regardent avec des yeux brillants en se disant que si ce gars pose un jour pour un calendrier, elles seraient bien capables de tuer pour l'avoir.

- Heero qu'est-ce que tu fais ? D'habitude t'es toujours le premier sorti !

- Je ne sors pas et il est hors de question que j'achète ce truc !

- Sors pour que je te dise ce que j'en pense…

- NON !

- Sors ou je rentre dans la cabine et je te sors de force !

Le rideau de la cabine s'ouvre rageusement et c'est le soldat parfait qui apparaît. Duo n'en croit pas ses yeux, il ne reconnaît plus son ami, il a face à lui, le mec le plus canon de l'univers et vu les visages figés et concupiscents autour de lui, il n'est pas le seul à le penser. Un ciel d'orage s'abrite dans les prunelles cobalt, la mâchoire contractée confère à son visage le mystère d'un dangereux prédateur et surtout, surtout, le mini slip de bain bleu fait ressortir sa peau mate et une musculature qui rendrait jaloux Apollon lui-même. Il est sorti de sa contemplation par la voix glaciale qui provoque un frisson dans l'assemblée.

- Il est hors de question que je porte ça, je veux le même que Duo mais uni !

Le vendeur un peu trop téméraire tente un dernier argument.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ! Votre ami a le look « surfer » alors que vous avez le look « play-boy », je vous assure que c'est celui-là qui vous va le mieux.

Duo voit avec horreur les yeux de Heero se transformer en deux fentes étroites à l'entente du mot play-boy et il a juste le temps de le saisir à bras le corps et de le faire rentrer dans la cabine avant qu'un malheureux accident n'arrive au vendeur inconscient.

- Va te changer avant qu'on déplore une crise cardiaque dans l'assistance, tu as raison je vais te chercher le même que moi dans une autre couleur.

Il glisse quelques mots au vendeur et lui explique qu'insister plus est inutile.

Ils passent par l'agence de voyage pour récupérer leurs billets pour le lendemain puis Duo entraîne Heero dans la galerie des jeux vidéos pour lui donner sa pâtée. Et c'est effectivement ce qu'il fait, Heero n'arrêtant pas de critiquer l'irrationalité du jeu, il laisse tout le temps à Duo de le détruire.

Ils s'amusent comme des petits fous à tenir des armes sans tuer qui que ce soit et Heero, une fois qu'il a compris que le but du jeu n'est pas d'être réaliste, finit par gagner les trois dernières parties. C'est à regret qu'ils doivent se résigner à rentrer pour préparer leur départ.

La corvée des bagages est rapidement expédiée par Heero et sa valise est faite au carré : tout est convenablement plié et pas un centimètre carré n'est perdu.

Au quatrième cri de désespoir résonnant dans l'appartement, il va dans la chambre de Duo pour découvrir ce qui le fait rager autant. Cette journée l'ayant mis d'excellente humeur (exception faite de l'histoire du micro slip de bain), il ne peut retenir un éclat de rire au spectacle qui s'offre à lui.

Duo chevauche, façon cow-boy sur un taureau mécanique, sa valise et saute sur place pour essayer de l'aplatir suffisamment pour qu'elle se ferme. En entendant le rire, il relève la tête et pose des yeux désespérés sur son compère bidonné.

- Aide moi, au lieu de rigoler bêtement !

Heero considère un moment Duo en se disant qu'il est vraiment mignon avec ses joues toutes rouges sous l'effet de l'effort et ses longues mèches qui sortent de sa natte quasiment défaite. Il se décide à l'aider et en unissant leurs forces, ils sortent victorieux du combat contre la valise récalcitrante.

- Tu as pris trop de choses ! Du coup tu ne pourras rien acheter sur place !

- Tu me feras une petite place dans la tienne, le supplie Duo en faisant les yeux doux.

- Hors de question et ton regard de chien battu ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

- Sans cœur !

- Dommage j'allais te proposer un café mais puisque je suis sans cœur…

- D'accord t'as encore gagné, je retire le sans cœur ! Je crois que je serais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour avoir un café !

- Intéressant, je vais réfléchir à cette alléchante idée.

Epuisés par leur trépidante après-midi, ils s'affalent confortablement sur le canapé pour déguster tranquillement leur boisson.

- Tu sais Heero, j'ai vraiment apprécié cette journée ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que le shopping pouvait être aussi amusant. Je crois que maintenant que j'y ai goûté, mon compte en banque va connaître des périodes de baisse !

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai aimé ! Je crois qu'on a appris à être en vacances et à aimer ça ! Une ne va pas en revenir quand on lui posera de nous mêmes des demandes de congés.

- ça c'est sûr ! Mais tu sais, si j'ai autant apprécié, c'est surtout parce que c'était avec toi. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais eu autant de plaisir autrement, avoue Duo en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Moi aussi Duo, moi aussi…

* * *

_A suivre_

* * *


	4. L'amour s'emmêle

**Titre : La difficulté d'être heureux**

Bêta : Shini-Cat

Disclaimers : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, il s'agit juste d'un emprunt.

Couples : à venir

Genre : un soupçon d'ironie, un zest de tendresse, une pincée d'amitié… La vie quoi !

Note : j'essaye dans cette histoire de rester assez proche de l'univers GW. Mon postulat de départ : quand on passe son adolescence dans la guerre, on crée forcément des liens très forts avec ses compagnons mais on rate aussi toutes ses choses qui font découvrir comment vivre heureux en s'amusant, comment savoir ce qu'on veut faire de sa vie en expérimentant des tas de choses.

Remarque : j'ai pris quelques libertés avec la culture hawaiienne. J'en ai gardé certaines choses (entre autres le respect des autres et de la nature) mais j'ai aussi idéalisé la société de l'île en me donnant deux excuses : 1/C'est une ile protégée et imaginaire qui peut ne pas avoir tout à fait les mêmes traditions que les autres – 2/ mon histoire se situe dans un futur lointain donc les choses ne sont pas identiques à ce qui se passe aujourd'hui.

**Merci beaucoup** à ma béta parce qui m'a beaucoup aidé sur ce chapitre.

* * *

Le jeune homme a subi un choc profond en découvrant que le mariage n'est pas ce qui rend heureux. A tel point qu'il a eu besoin d'en savoir plus. Il a mené son enquête et découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un simulacre arrangé par deux puissantes familles qui voulaient lier leurs empires en unissant leurs enfants. Enfants qui n'avaient aucun attrait l'un pour l'autre mais s'étaient résignés devant la dictature de l'argent. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, voilà ce qui faisait la différence. Et là, après une profonde réflexion et une introspection en règle, il a compris que ce qu'il recherchait désespérément depuis l'âge de cinq ans, c'était juste quelqu'un qu'il aime et qui l'aime en retour. Quelqu'un qu'il protège et qui le protège. Quelqu'un qu'il ne voudrait jamais quitter et en qui il peut avoir une confiance totale et aveugle… Et cette personne, il la connaît… Reste juste à lui faire comprendre et à vérifier deux ou trois bricoles, dont la réciprocité des sentiments qu'il a enfin identifiés. Fort de cette nouvelle assurance que le bonheur est à portée de main, il se sent serein et prêt à affronter le monde entier.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La longueur du voyage jusqu'à Hawaii est propice à la réflexion et ça tombe plutôt bien parce que Duo est en proie à une grosse prise de tête.

N'étant pas un parfait crétin, il sait depuis longtemps qu'il est très attiré par Heero et que la seule pensée d'un corps à corps avec lui le met totalement en ébullition, comme le prouvent d'ailleurs les rêves érotiques récurrents qui troublent épisodiquement ses nuits et l'obligent à des changements de draps furtifs et honteux.

Avec ces deux jours de vacances et l'épisode du micro slip de bain, il a découvert un Heero attentionné, détendu et gay avec un corps des plus attirants. Du coup, la situation s'est encore aggravée, il fantasmait déjà sur l'ado freluquet mais alors sur le jeune homme, il bave à gros bouillons, une éruption volcanique.

Il se demande encore comment il a pu lui répondre un truc aussi con que « j'attends le grand amour ». Tu parles !! Mais il avait été pris de court, comment sortir à son meilleur ami « en fait si tu pouvais te dévouer ça m'arrangerait bien parce que je fantasme tellement sur toi que je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer avec un autre, tu es le seul qui hante mes nuits et mes fantasmes ».

Il n'en revient pas qu'Heero préfère les hommes. Ce type est un crétin fini, pourquoi va-t-il chercher ailleurs alors qu'il l'a LUI sous la main, tout prêt à de nouvelles expériences ? La seule chose qui le retient de lui sauter dessus est la peur de perdre son amitié et sa confiance. Rien que l'idée de voir Heero avec un autre provoque des pulsions criminelles chez Duo et quand il lui a raconté sa mésaventure avec Jack, il s'était senti envahi par une irrépressible colère. Heureusement qu'il a appris à masquer ses émotions depuis longtemps.

Il a découvert ce petit problème hormonal Heeroien lors de leur premier voyage à Hawaii, où ils étaient restés planqués trois jours dans l'île de Quatre, en attendant que les remous de leurs derniers exploits se tassent et que le grouillement des soldats d'Oz, les cherchant sur toute la planète, se tarisse.

Lorsqu'ils ont eu un besoin urgent de disparaître, Quatre a immédiatement pensé à l'île que son père lui avait offerte à sa naissance. Elle est perdue au milieu de nulle part, n'a pas de nom et ne figure sur aucune carte.

Le cœur de Monsieur Rabberba senior avait fait un bond hors de sa poitrine lorsqu'il a appris, après la naissance de 29 filles, qu'il allait avoir un garçon. Il s'est torturé longtemps les méninges pour savoir quel cadeau de naissance pourrait être à la hauteur de cet héritier inespéré. C'est le hasard qui lui a apporté la réponse en prenant la forme d'une avarie de son yacht qui l'a obligé à passer quelques jours sur une petite île de l'archipel d'Hawaii. Il a immédiatement été séduit par la douceur de vivre des habitants et leurs valeurs, proches de celles des hommes du désert, de profond respect envers les hommes et envers la nature. La matriarche qui remplissait les fonctions de chef pour la centaine d'habitants de l'île lui a fait part de ses craintes de voir l'esprit de l'aloha disparaître face à l'urbanisation et au tourisme qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à repousser. C'est alors que le père de Quatre lui proposa d'acheter l'île pour son fils en prenant l'engagement par contrat d'en préserver la faune, la flore et la culture. Devenue une propriété privée, il était possible de n'accepter sur l'île que ceux qui en étaient dignes en s'engageant à en accepter les valeurs.

Duo garde un souvenir émerveillé des trois jours qu'il a passé là bas. La beauté des paysages est frappante mais ce qui fait la particularité de l'île, c'est son esprit. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle joie de vivre et surtout la notion de temps est différente parce que l'homme n'a pas l'illusion de le maîtriser. Les habitants de l'île ne sont jamais pressés, ils savent que c'est la nature qui décide et que ce n'est pas la peine de se prendre la tête pour des choses qui nous dépassent et qu'on ne maîtrisera jamais. Il faut savoir attendre la bonne vague pour surfer, attendre le temps qu'il faut pour se régaler de fruits bien murs, prendre le temps de remercier la nature pour ce qu'elle offre. La joie de vivre s'exprime dans les chants et les danses qui explosent tous les soirs et le respect de la nature dans les offrandes aux dieux qui ne sont pas des censeurs mais des gardiens attentifs au bien être des hommes et qu'il faut savoir remercier.

Duo avait particulièrement sympathisé avec Akoni, le plus proche voisin de Quatre qui entretenait la maison avec ses parents lorsque les Winner ne l'occupaient pas. Le jeune homme de 17 ans avait initié Duo à l'esprit de l'île et, avec beaucoup moins de succès, au surf. Ils étaient restés en contact et s'envoyaient de temps en temps un mail pour se tenir au courant de leur vie. Le natté était vraiment content de retrouver Akoni, surtout qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il viendrait les chercher à l'aéroport

Mais il garde aussi un souvenir émerveillé parce que c'est là bas qu'il a ressenti son premier émoi sexuel. Il y a dans cette île, dans l'air, dans l'eau, dans le sable blanc des plages, dans la terre volcanique, dans les plantes tropicales, quelque chose de sensuel, quelque chose qui pousse à la volupté. Il se rappelle de cette scène avec précision, comme si tous les détails s'étaient écrits à l'encre indélébile dans son esprit.

Les cinq pilotes s'étaient rencontrés depuis peu et en étaient encore à un stade d'observation et de méfiance. S'il avait sympathisé assez vite avec Quatre qui avait, tout comme lui, un caractère ouvert et parlait assez facilement, il n'en était pas de même avec les autres qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à cerner. Mais ils avaient 15 ans et l'ambiance joyeuse de l'île associée à la plage merveilleuse, surtout pour Duo originaire d'une planète où l'eau est rare, avaient vite fait de les rapprocher. Enfin, sauf Heero qui faisait bande à part, ne voulant pas se lier et se déconcentrer de sa mission, ce qui, il faut bien le dire perturbait fort peu Duo qui s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Il était associé à Quatre dans une partie de volley endiablée qui les opposait à Wufeï et Trowa. Il était rouge, échevelé lorsqu'un mouvement dans l'eau attira son œil. Il vit alors Heero qui sortait de l'océan avec un visage détendu et les gouttes d'eaux qui étincelaient dans le soleil semblaient le nimber d'une aura magique. Une étrange chaleur s'empara des reins de Duo et une réaction fort troublante se déclara dans son caleçon. Il était pétrifié, totalement absorbé par cette réaction qui occupait son corps et son esprit, à tel point qu'il ne vit pas le boulet de canon servi par un Trowa en pleine forme qui arrivait droit sur lui. Les cris de ses compagnons ne le firent pas sortir de sa torpeur et le coup qu'il prit sur la tête l'envoya carrément dans les pommes. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il fut repris par l'émotion en tombant directement sur deux yeux cobalt qui le scrutaient avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Service smashé à approximativement 80 km heure dans la tête et évanouissement.

- ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

- je m'inquiète pour la mission, j'espère que tu seras opérationnel demain.

Et sur ces mots chaleureux, Heero était retourné à ses occupations sans plus s'occuper du natté.

Il était insupportable et arrogant mais cela n'empêchait pas le corps de Duo de réagir à sa proximité. Il apprit toutefois très vite à refouler ses pulsions déplacées et surtout à les cacher à son camarade, d'autant qu'il partageait sa chambre et son lit à Hawaï. Il pensait que c'était purement hormonal et que ça passerait avec le temps ou lorsqu'il les aurait satisfaites.

Seulement voilà, ça n'était jamais vraiment passé, il savait juste de mieux en mieux le cacher, aussi bien à Heero qu'à lui-même. Puis au fil des combats, ils sont devenus plus proches, ils ont développé une telle complicité qu'aujourd'hui, Duo n'imagine pas vivre sans lui et ne supporterait pas de perdre son amitié, ils ont failli mourir ensemble, ils ont vécu tellement de choses ensemble et fait tellement de découvertes…

En résumé, il ne peut pas vivre sans Heero qui est devenu l'HOMME parfait, intelligent et attentif, et qui l'attire sexuellement en plus !

Au moment où l'hôtesse demande d'attacher les ceintures avant l'arrivée à Honolulu, Duo s'avoue enfin ce qu'il refuse d'admettre depuis longtemps : il est profondément, terriblement, irrémédiablement amoureux de son meilleur ami. Et, avec l'ambiance chaude de l'île de Quatre, c'est pas bon, pas bon du tout de prendre conscience de ça maintenant.

- Tu vas bien Duo ?

- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

- Je t'ai trouvé très silencieux et distant pendant tout le voyage et ça ne te ressemble pas. Le ton est léger mais Duo sait détecter l'inquiétude qui perce au-delà des mots.

- Je me rappelais notre séjour à Hawaii pendant la guerre. Tu te rappelles le ballon que j'ai pris sur la tête ? J'étais sorti d'affrontements terribles sans aucune égratignure et j'ai été mis KO par un service de Trowa.

- Oui. Tu m'as fait très peur. J'ai vu toute la scène mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, tu semblais fasciné par quelque chose près de moi, je n'ai jamais compris ce que c'était d'ailleurs…

Duo se sent rosir et préfère dévier rapidement la conversation.

- Je crois me rappeler que ce qui t'inquiétait surtout à l'époque c'était la mission du lendemain ! Dépêchons-nous de récupérer les bagages, j'ai hâte de voir Akoni.

Duo se détourne très vite, ce qui l'empêche de voir le regard soucieux d'Heero posé sur lui.

Duo a retrouvé tout son enthousiasme et cherche des yeux son ami dans la foule qui se presse à la porte de sortie. Lorsqu'il le voit, il marque un temps d'arrêt, Akoni est magnifique ! Ses longs cheveux noirs, lisses et brillants, attachés en queue de cheval lui arrivent au bas des reins. Son visage qui gardait encore quelques traces de l'enfance lorsqu'il l'a connu s'est aiguisé et ses yeux noirs en amande pétillent de joie lorsqu'il l'aperçoit. Il porte un bermuda et un tee-shirt qui ne parviennent pas à cacher un corps fin et musclé. Il tient deux lei d'orchidées blanches sur son bras et s'empresse de venir les passer au cou des deux pilotes qui savent qu'ils doivent les garder jusqu'au départ d'Akoni sous peine de passer pour deux gros malpolis.

- Akoni ! Aloha ! Tu m'avais envoyé des photos mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point tu es devenu beau !

- Aloha ! Mais tu es très beau aussi Duo, je suis content de voir que j'ai désormais des cheveux plus longs que les tiens !

Les deux jeunes hommes s'enlacent, tout à la joie de leurs retrouvailles, joie qui n'échappe pas à deux observateurs légèrement contrariés. Akoni est le premier à se reculer puis il se dirige vers Heero pour l'enlacer à son tour et enfin, se tourne vers le jeune homme qui se tient un peu en retrait.

- Je suis tellement content que j'en oublie la politesse la plus élémentaire, je vous présente mon ami Woa. Le jeune homme légèrement plus grand qu'Akoni et musclé tout en force fait un grand sourire et se dirige vers les deux pilotes pour une vigoureuse poignée de main.

- Si nous partions immédiatement rejoindre le bateau qui va nous permettre de rentrer à la maison… Je suppose que vous êtes fatigués après un aussi long voyage !

Duo et Akoni partent devant en discutant et en riant et les deux autres suivent le mouvement plus calmement. Heero se sent bien avec Woa qui lui fait penser à Trowa. Il a la même présence calme et rassurante et la capacité de ne pas parler sans que le silence soit pesant. Le japonais est désormais capable d'évaluer les gens au premier regard et il sait que Woa peut devenir un ami avec qui il communiquera en peu de mots.

- Akoni et Duo s'entendent bien… Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Nous avons passé quelques jours sur l'île pendant la guerre et ils se sont immédiatement entendus.

- Akoni est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et je tiens beaucoup à lui, dit Woa d'un ton sérieux.

- Duo est aussi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et je tiens beaucoup à lui, répond Heero sur le même ton.

Les deux hommes se sourient, satisfaits d'avoir éclairci la situation et marqué leur territoire.

Au port, un petit bateau à moteur les attend. Il va leur falloir environ une heure pour rejoindre l'île. Akoni et Woa montent souplement sur le bateau et font un signe à Heero et Duo pour leur indiquer de s'installer sur la banquette avant. Akoni s'assoit près du moteur qu'il démarre puis manœuvre habilement le bateau pour sortir du port encombré de centaines de bateaux de toutes tailles.

Les quatre hommes restent silencieux, savourant le spectacle de l'île qui s'éloigne progressivement. Le bateau qui ne paye pas de mine est puissant et bientôt ils sont seuls au milieu de l'océan illuminé par le coucher de soleil. Heero et Duo se sentent immédiatement apaisés, ballottés au gré de la volonté des vagues. Ils n'ont aucune inquiétude, ils savent qu'Akoni est un excellent marin qui navigue depuis son plus jeune âge sans avoir besoin d'aucun instrument même la nuit. Comme tous les habitants de l'île, il connaît par cœur toutes les constellations et s'oriente grâce aux étoiles.

Les pilotes remarquent vite qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre les deux hawaiiens. Woa s'est assis à coté d'Akoni et ils ne peuvent rester plus de quelques minutes sans que leur peau soit en contact. Un effleurement de la main, une cheville qui cherche la jambe de l'autre, des yeux qui se caressent… Oui, c'est clair qu'il y a entre eux un désir qui affleure à chacun de leurs gestes.

Ils appontent à coté de la plage proche de leurs deux maisons. Tous les autres habitants sont installés dans un village situé de l'autre coté de l'île et ils devront attendre le lendemain pour aller les voir. A peine Duo est-il descendu à terre qu'il a déjà les deux pieds dans l'eau pour goûter la caresse de l'océan sur sa peau. Il se rend compte avec stupeur que depuis leur voyage sur cette île, il n'a pas revu l'océan et il réalise à quel point il le regrette.

Akoni et Woa échange un regard entendu, ils ont tous les deux remarqué le regard tendre et protecteur d'Heero qui observe le natté perdu dans ses sensations de plaisir.

- Pendant que vous allez porter vos bagages dans la maison, nous préparons le repas sur la plage et on se retrouve pour dîner dans trois quarts d'heure, ça vous va ?

Les pilotes sont ravis à l'idée de savourer de nouveau le délicieux poisson, spécialité d'Akoni, et les fruits exotiques qu'ils avaient découverts lors de leur précédent séjour.

En entrant dans la maison, une bouffée de nostalgie les prend de plein fouet. Rien n'a changé, la même odeur sucrée, les mêmes meubles simples en bois foncé. Ils se dirigent vers leur chambre pour poser leurs affaires, assaillis par les flashs des éclats de rire et des poursuites qui s'étaient déroulés dans ces lieux. Ils se rendent alors compte à quel point ces quelques jours avaient compté dans la construction de l'amitié qui les unit désormais tous les cinq.

Ils se sourient puis Duo file comme l'éclair pour passer le premier à la douche en prenant bien soin de jeter au passage un coussin à Heero qui sursaute, surpris par l'attaque.

- Gamin ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre… La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Au moment de sortir pour rejoindre la plage qui se trouve juste devant la petite maison en bois, Duo appelle Heero et lui passe son lei autour du cou.

- Ils seront contents de voir qu'on l'a gardé.

Dés qu'ils sortent du petit chemin qui les conduit au bord de l'eau, leurs narines sont assaillies par une délicieuse odeur de poisson grillé qui les met immédiatement en appétit.

Le repas se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur et après deux excellents cocktails à la liqueur de fruit, Duo ne peut retenir sa curiosité.

- Vous avez l'air très proche l'un de l'autre…

Akoni et Woa se regardent amusés.

- Nous le sommes.

- Mais vous êtes proches… Heu… comme des amis ou plus ?

- C'est très indiscret comme question Duo !

- Laisse Heero, ça ne nous gêne pas de répondre, répond Akoni en prenant la main de Woa.

- En fait, nous sommes proches au point de vouloir nous unir. Nous avons sur l'île une conception du mariage qui diffère de la votre. Chez vous, il y a une cérémonie, identique pour tous, où les couples font la promesse de vivre ensemble toute leur vie. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous avez une procédure de divorce souvent longue et douloureuse et deux personnes qui ont vécu parfois 20 ans ensemble finissent par se détester lorsqu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne respecteront pas leur promesse. Pour nous, le pire est de ne pas respecter l'engagement pris auprès de l'être aimé et nous sommes conscients que l'homme, comme la nature, peut changer, que toutes chose est éphémère. Chaque être humain et chaque couple est différent, en conséquence, ceux qui veulent vivre ensemble choisissent les vœux qu'ils prononceront lors d'une union qui ne concerne personne en dehors d'eux. S'ils le décident ensemble, ils peuvent très bien choisir de ne pas se promette la fidélité. En tout cas, ils ne se feront jamais la promesse de l'éternité, car ce serait prendre la place des dieux.

- Mais n'est-ce pas aussi une façon de refuser d'envisager l'avenir, quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, il me semble évident de vouloir passer sa vie avec lui… Le mariage est une façon de l'affirmer au reste du monde, de se donner l'un à l'autre.

Duo regarde avec surprise Heero qui réagit violemment au discours d'Akoni, comme s'il était vraiment blessé par l'idée que le couple pour la vie ne pouvait pas exister.

- Le rituel ancien, qui n'existe que sur notre île, est une union spirituelle et un engagement intime extrêmement fort et très peu de couples qui décident de s'y soumettre se séparent ! Nous considérons qu'il n'y a pas une voie établie pour parvenir au bonheur, et que c'est à chaque couple de choisir celle qui lui convient. Avec Woa nous avons décidé de nous unir et le rituel a commencé hier. Je me demande d'ailleurs s'il n'y a pas un lien avec l'arrivée de Duo aujourd'hui.

Akoni regarde avec malice Woa qui croise les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de protestation.

- Pas vraiment, mais c'est vrai que tu parlais de lui avec tellement d'admiration que je préférais faire ma demande avant son arrivée…

Akoni saisit la main de Woa et la caresse avant de poursuivre son récit.

- Le rituel que nous devons respecter avant l'union doit nous permettre de prendre suffisamment de temps pour savoir ce que nous voulons vraiment construire ensemble. Hier matin Woa est venu me voir et m'a dit « Ma'ane'i no ke Aloha », ce qui signifie approximativement « L'amour est ici et maintenant ». C'est l'équivalent d'une déclaration pour vous, je crois. Je lui ai répété cette phrase et pendant trois semaines, nous devons rester ensemble sans aller plus loin que les gestes tendres. Cette période s'assimile au flirt dans votre culture. Elle est destinée à nous assurer que notre désir grandit. Si au bout de cette période, nous décidons de poursuivre, nous irons informer nos familles de cette décision puis « Ka Honi Mai Me Ke Aloha » c'est-à-dire, après l'amour vient le baiser. Pendant un mois, nous n'aurons le droit que d'échanger des baisers. C'est une façon de nous assurer de la solidité de nos sentiments et de savoir si la force de notre entente spirituelle peut surpasser le désir. Ensuite, c'est la cérémonie d'engagement où nous prononcerons les promesses que nous avons choisies de nous faire. Une telle union ne peut jamais se défaire car c'est l'engagement de nos âmes et, quoi qu'il arrive pour nos corps, elles resteront liées à jamais. Nous prenons un engagement autant d'amitié que d'amour. L'amour peut passer, pas l'amitié.

Cette vision laisse Duo particulièrement perplexe, est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'il pourrait avouer ses sentiments à Heero sans prendre le risque de perdre son amitié. Il faut absolument qu'il l'interroge pour savoir ce qu'il pense de cette conception de l'union. Et il se demande aussi à quel moment du rituel ils font l'amour, vu qu'Akoni n'a pas précisé ce petit détail… Mais il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus, qu'un cri raisonne à ses oreilles « VENGEANCE ». Il est saisi par les bras musclés de Heero qui le met sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac de patates et se met à courir vers l'eau, riant aux menaces que lui hurle Duo ballotté sur son épaule.

- Lâche-moi sinon je te fais exploser et on retrouvera des petits morceaux de toi sur L2 !! Assassin !! Tu veux me noyer. Au secours, appelez les preventers !!

- Je suis là Duo, ne t'inquiète pas, le meilleur des preventers veille à ce que tu ne te noies pas !

Heero s'avance dans l'océan mais ne peut pas jeter son compagnon qui s'est accroché à lui comme un koala. Sa prise tentaculaire ne pouvant être défaite, il se résout à se jeter à l'eau avec sa ventouse. Ils ressortent de l'eau en riant et Duo se précipite sur Heero pour l'éclabousser et essayer de le faire tomber. Les deux hawaiiens ne tardent pas à les rejoindre et deux camps se forment Akoni et Duo contre Woa et Heero. Les éclats de rire et la joie de vivre des quatre jeunes gens éclatent dans le silence de la nuit.

Ils finissent par sortir de l'eau épuisés et heureux. Ils se séparent devant la maison de Quatre et les pilotes se couchent immédiatement, prenant bien soin d'investir chacun le coin extérieur du lit. Il ne leur est même pas venu à l'esprit que puisque les autres n'étaient pas là, ils pouvaient utiliser une autre chambre. Ils réfléchissent chacun de leur coté à ce que Akoni leur a raconté et Duo finit par prendre la parole.

- Pourquoi as-tu réagi si violemment au sujet de la promesse d'éternité ?

- Parce que je pense que si tu trouves la bonne personne, celle qui te rend vraiment heureux, tu ne peux pas avoir envie de la quitter.

- Pourtant c'est ce qui arrive à beaucoup de couples.

- Je crois que c'est parce qu'ils agissent sous le feu d'un désir, uniquement sexuel, et qu'ils ne réfléchissent pas assez avant de s'engager. Je pense que leur rituel est intelligent et rationnel, en obligeant le couple à attendre et à réfléchir, les chances de réussite sont augmentées. Pour qu'un couple dure, il faut plus qu'une entente sexuelle. Il y a des choses pour lesquelles il faut savoir prendre son temps.

- Dis, Heero, tu crois qu'une relation amicale peut évoluer vers une relation amoureuse ?

- Sans aucun doute. Et si ça arrive, c'est une situation idéale. Des amis savent déjà qu'ils ont une entente intellectuelle forte et si le désir s'en mêle…

- As-tu déjà flirté ?

- pas eu le temps. Pendant la guerre, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Après on était sans cesse en représentation dans les médias et ensuite on a été pris par le boulot. Et toi ?

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas eu le temps… Mais ça doit être agréable…

- Oui, répond doucement Heero en prenant la main de Duo avant de s'endormir – très agréable.

* * *

A suivre

* * *


	5. Expérience sur le désir

**Titre : La difficulté d'être heureux**

Bêta : Shini-Cat

Disclaimers : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, il s'agit juste d'un emprunt.

Couples : à venir

Genre : un soupçon d'ironie, un zest de tendresse, une pincée d'amitié… La vie quoi !

Note : j'essaye dans cette histoire de rester assez proche de l'univers GW. Mon postulat de départ : quand on passe son adolescence dans la guerre, on crée forcément des liens très forts avec ses compagnons mais on rate aussi toutes ses choses qui font découvrir comment vivre heureux en s'amusant, comment savoir ce qu'on veut faire de sa vie en expérimentant des tas de choses.

Je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente de ce chapitre mais j'ai eu du mal à me satisfaire !

* * *

Duo se réveille, très tôt et d'excellente humeur. Contrairement à son habitude, son cerveau se met immédiatement en action. C'est sans doute un effet secondaire des vacances, comme le rapprochement avec Heero, sur qui, il a appris plus de choses en trois jours que pendant toutes ces années où leurs esprits étaient focalisés sur de trop lourdes responsabilités.

Il n'est pas étonné d'être seul dans le lit, Heero se lève toujours aux aurores et la grasse matinée est un concept qu'il va avoir beaucoup de mal à lui faire intégrer. Pourtant, son odeur est présente et Duo se sent chez lui, en sécurité.

De plus, le point de situation est extrêmement encourageant :

- Heero aime les garçons et il aime Heero ;

- Heero ne peut pas se lâcher avec quelqu'un en qui il n'a pas confiance et il a confiance en lui ;

- Leur amitié est profonde et solide et Akoni a raison, même si une histoire d'amour ne dure pas, une véritable amitié ne peut mourir ;

- Ils ont une journée entière pour eux avant l'arrivée des autres ;

- Ils partagent la même chambre et à 19 ans, il est temps que le lit tremble pour autre chose qu'une bataille de polochon ;

- Heero, friand de nouvelles expériences, a semblé très intéressé pour expérimenter le flirt et ça tombe bien parce que lui aussi !

Le seul problème va être d'amener doucement l'idée d'une expérimentation commune, parce que si Heero était intéressé, il n'a en aucun cas fait mention de lui. Pourtant l'enjeu est de taille, s'il réussit à lui faire accepter l'idée de flirter avec lui, il veut bien faire le tour de la maison à cloche pied s'il n'arrive pas à lui faire perdre la tête. A l'idée de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour qu'Heero se jette sur lui comme un loup affamé, un sourire immense envahit son visage et c'est ce moment que choisit son ami pour entrer avec un plateau comportant le petit déjeuner.

- Qu'est-ce qui provoque un sourire pareil ?

Duo totalement surpris fait un bond sur le lit en se demandant comment il a pu rater l'odeur du café. A l'idée des pensées qu'il avait à l'instant même, ses joues prennent une belle teinte rouge vif et il est encore plus déstabilisé par le regard sévère du japonais planté à l'entrée de la chambre.

- Les vacances… répond-il précipitamment, je suis content d'être en vacances et je me demandais ce qu'on allait faire aujourd'hui. Tu m'amènes mon café au lit ?

- Oui, je me suis dit que prendre le petit déjeuner au lit fait partie de toutes ces choses que l'on n'a jamais faites.

Duo se décale pour faire de la place à Heero qui s'adosse à l'oreiller tout en posant le plateau au milieu. Duo saisit sa tasse et prend une gorgée de son breuvage préféré. Il est parfait comme d'habitude et tout à son plaisir et à la recherche des arguments pour convaincre Heero, il l'écoute distraitement.

- Tu sais, j'ai repensé à ce que nous a expliqué Akoni. J'aimerais beaucoup flirter mais vu ma précédente expérience avec Jack, je me demandais si on ne pourrait pas essayer ensemble, enfin si tu es d'accord puisque tu n'as jamais essayé non plus…

Les paroles d'Heero mettent quelques secondes pour être convenablement analysées et lorsqu'il comprend la demande, Duo recrache son café dans la tasse en toussant comme un malade.

- Ne te met pas dans un état pareil, je comprends si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave…

- Si, si !!

- ??

- Je veux dire que je suis d'accord. Tu sais, j'adore te rendre service et je suis toujours partant pour de nouvelles expériences.

Heero le regarde tête penchée et un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Mais pas du tout ! Pour tout te dire, l'idée m'avait vaguement effleuré l'esprit. Ho ! Juste quelques secondes hein !

- Parfait ! Donc pour que nous soyons bien d'accord, nous sommes déjà amis et le but du jeu est d'amener notre relation sur un terrain plus sensuel… Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui.

Heero se penche vers lui et se rapproche de son visage jusqu'à ce que son souffle effleure son oreille puis lui susurre :

- Notre mission est donc de faire monter le désir jusqu'à savoir si une alchimie sexuelle existe entre nous ?

Duo a l'étrange sensation que tous les poils de son corps, pris d'une subite autonomie, sont en train de se redresser les uns après les autres mais il ne va pas perdre la face aussi vite. Il se retourne doucement pour que sa bouche soit à un millimètre de celle de son compagnon, plonge ses yeux dans les siens pour lui dire d'une voix rauque et sensuelle « Mission acceptée ».

C'est au tour d'Heero d'être déstabilisé et il préfère effectuer un repli stratégique.

- ça te dirait de faire un peu de tourisme et de passer la journée à Waikiki ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Bien, je vais prendre ma douche et voir si on peut emprunter le bateau d'Akoni.

Une fois Heero parti, Duo se remet à respirer normalement puis se ressert un café qu'il avale cul sec. Une intuition lui dit que la journée va être longue et éprouvante pour ses nerfs parce que, pour lui, le désir est déjà là et bien là !

Le voyage en bateau est très calme. Les deux hommes sont paralysés par quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion de ressentir : de la timidité. C'est bien beau d'être fort en gueule et en rêve mais passer à l'action est beaucoup plus difficile. Ils sont donc silencieux et le fil de leurs pensées suit le même cours, sans qu'ils le sachent évidemment. Arrivés à Honolulu, Heero se dit qu'il va suivre le conseil d'Odin et se laisser aller à ses émotions et Duo se dit qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que son impulsivité légendaire ne remplisse pas son office.

A peine débarqué, Heero plonge dans un gros sac à dos que Duo n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors pour en ressortir un papier qu'il déplie amoureusement.

- Bon c'est bien, on est pile poil dans les délais prévus. On va pouvoir faire tout le programme sans problème !

Tout fier de lui, il tend la feuille à Duo qui lit les trois premières lignes à haute voix et relève un sourcil éberlué.

- 9H00 – Zoo – 1 heure de visite

- 10H00 – Parc de Kapi'olani – 1 heure de visite

- 11H00 – Diamond Head – Ascension une demie heure, contemplation de la vue un quart d'heure…

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ben pour l'ascension du volcan, c'est une heure pour les gens normaux mais je me suis dit que, vu notre entraînement, on mettrait beaucoup moins de temps…

- Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Quand, comment et pourquoi as-tu fais ce planning ?

- Avant de partir, recherche d'information sur Internet, planification de visite. Ça se prépare le tourisme !

Heero fier de lui d'avoir ainsi anticipé regarde le natté d'un air plus que satisfait.

- D'accord ! et dans ton sac, y'a quoi ?

- Plan, boussole, rations de survie, eau, crème solaire, casquettes, lunettes de soleil, couteau suisse, fusée de détresse…

- Stop !!

Duo prend la feuille qu'il réduit en petits morceaux avant de les jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche avec le sac à dos.

- On va faire les choses à ma manière : détente et improvisation. On va où nos pas nous mènent et quand quelque chose nous plaît, on s'arrête.

Heero sous le coup de la perte de son programme et de son sac de survie ne se rend pas tout de suite compte que Duo l'a attrapé par la main pour le tirer vers l'aventure. Lorsqu'il réalise, il raffermit sa prise et enlace ses doigts à ceux de Duo qui le récompense d'un grand sourire. L'imprévu peut avoir du bon, pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller à la méthode Duo (1)… De toute façon, il a tout le plan de visite en mémoire !

Ils se promènent un long moment le long de la plage, savourant autant le paysage magnifique que la foule cosmopolite qui envahit la plage et les nombreux magasins de la grande avenue qui borde l'océan. A chaque spectacle insolite, aucune parole n'est nécessaire, un simple échange de regard suffit pour qu'ils sachent qu'ils partagent les mêmes pensées.

Ils finissent par visiter le parc et par faire l'ascension du volcan au sommet duquel un observatoire permet de profiter d'une vue unique sur Honolulu. Par contre, Duo refuse catégoriquement la visite du zoo parce qu'il ne supporte pas la vue des animaux en captivité. Sans le savoir, ils viennent de découvrir le secret numéro 1 des couples qui durent : la science du compromis.

Ils s'arrêtent assez tard pour déjeuner dans un restaurant à l'ambiance romantique dont les baies vitrées offrent une vue magnifique sur l'océan turquoise. Le serveur les installe à une table pour deux légèrement en retrait et leur fait un clin d'œil complice en leur assurant qu'ils allaient être tranquilles. Duo est tendu, c'est loin d'être la première fois qu'ils mangent ensemble et d'habitude, c'est plutôt lui qui fait l'animation. Mais là, il y a « ça » entre eux et il ne sait pas comment se comporter. D'ailleurs c'est quoi ce « ça », une relation amoureuse qui débute ? Une amitié qui se nourrit d'un nouveau jeu ? Une expérience que Heero aurait pu faire avec n'importe qui ? Tout ce qui lui semblait si simple le matin même est en train de se compliquer et de s'embrouiller dans sa tête. Il prend conscience qu'il est en train de pianoter nerveusement sur la table lorsque la main d'Heero se pose sur la sienne et amorce un lent mouvement de caresse avec son pouce.

- Ne te met pas de pression Duo, reste toi, c'est comme ça que tu es irrésistible et le seul avec qui j'ai envie de tenter cette expérience.

Le corps du natté se détend immédiatement, à la fois sous la caresse de la voix et celle de la main qui continue son va et vient apaisant. L'instant de panique vient de passer et pour remercier Heero, il étend sa jambe pour une caresse sur le mollet de son vis-à-vis. Le contact entre la mince parcelle de peau révélée par la tong et le mollet dénudé par le bermuda crée une onde de choc disproportionnée qui raisonne dans le corps des deux hommes.

Ils se fixent un moment en silence, profitant des sensations qui les parcourent, puis Duo, frissonnant, rompt le contact visuel et tactile pour se concentrer sur le plat simple mais délicieux qui vient de lui être servi. Il finit son poulet et louche sérieusement sur les crevettes aux noix de Macadam qui restent encore dans l'assiette de son compagnon. Ce dernier, alerté par le regard concupiscent et peu discret de l'estomac à pattes, prend délicatement avec ses doigts une crevette dans son assiette et la tend à Duo. Ce dernier avide s'approche mais Heero joueur se retire avant qu'il ait pu la happer ce qui provoque un grognement mécontent. Heero sourit et approche à nouveau ses doigts, Duo ne se laisse pas avoir deux fois et il englobe la crevette mais aussi les deux doigts qui la tiennent. Il les longe délicatement prenant bien soin de les parcourir de sa langue pour ne perdre aucune goutte de leur arôme et savoure l'expression perdue d'Heero. Lorsqu'il le libère enfin, Heero regarde ses deux doigts et les porte lentement à sa bouche en les suçant lentement. Duo est en transe, il est prêt à renverser la table pour prendre la place des doigts avec sa langue, mais il se rappelle qu'il a promis de faire le tour de la maison à cloche pied s'il n'arrivait pas à ce que Heero craque le premier. Il reste tranquillement assis mais le feu dans ses yeux n'échappe pas à Heero qui manque l'achever d'une phrase.

- J'aime ton goût…

- J'aime aussi le tien, réussit à articuler Duo avec beaucoup de difficulté.

A la fin du repas, ils s'aperçoivent de la possible dissociation entre un esprit engourdi par les sensations de plaisir et un corps tendu vers le besoin de l'autre. Plus clairement, le flirt a pour effet de rendre le cerveau mou et le corps dur et le mieux, c'est de laisser le corps prendre les commandes.

Avant de rentrer sur l'île, ils décident de faire une ballade digestive sur la plage en explorant le coté qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le matin. Sans même y réfléchir, le geste est déjà naturel, ils se prennent par la main. Tout à coup, Heero est violemment tiré par un Duo surexcité.

- Regarde, il y a un écran géant et ils passent des films sur la plage !

- On n'est quand même pas venu sur la plage la plus célèbre du monde pour voir un film !

- C'est celui que j'ai raté quand je me suis endormi après mes pizzas…

La moue est adorable et l'implacable soldat est victime d'une faiblesse dans les genoux qui l'empêche de résister à la supplique. Et puis finalement, il l'aime bien ce film.

- D'accord. Va t'asseoir, je reviens.

Duo est intrigué par le départ d'Heero mais il en comprend très vite la raison lorsqu'il le voit revenir avec un cornet de glace.

- Tu n'en as pris qu'une ?

- Oui, on va partager. C'est un sorbet au green lemon, tu vas voir, c'est très rafraichissant.

Heero se place juste derrière Duo et s'assoit en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire tomber la glace. Il passe un bras autour du torse du natté et le rapproche jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient totalement collés l'un à l'autre. Duo tourne légèrement la tête et ses joues chauffent un peu à la proximité des lèvres d'Heero dont il n'est séparé que par la glace. Leurs yeux se trouvent et leurs langues se mettent en mouvement pour déguster le sorbet, lentement, langoureusement. Ils frissonnent de concert lorsqu'au hasard d'un mouvement leurs langues se frôlent. Le jour décline, une brise fraîche s'est levée mais leurs corps sont brûlants. La dégustation est lente mais pourtant trop rapide lorsque leurs lèvres se scellent brièvement sur le dernier bout du cornet. Duo laisse échapper un soupir de contentement en se laissant totalement aller sur le torse de son compagnon.

- Je n'ai jamais mangé un sorbet aussi bon…

- Et moi, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point le lemon est érotique… Le film commence Duo, ne t'endors pas !

- Il n'y a aucune chance, je suis bien trop excité pour ça.

Ils restent dans la même position jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes s'engourdissent puis Duo se décale et s'allonge sur le sable, les bras noués derrière sa tête. Heero se laisse glisser à son tour, enfouit son nez sous son aisselle dénudée par le débardeur puis y dépose un baiser léger, il remonte légèrement pour trouver sa place sur son épaule puis arrête de bouger. La seule pensée cohérente qui atteint l'esprit de Duo est de prier pour ne pas avoir oublié son déodorant ce matin !

- J'aime l'odeur de ta transpiration… Tu as la seule sueur comestible que je connaisse.

- Comment tu fais pour lire dans mes pensées ? C'est J, hein, c'est ça ? Il t'a filé un gadget infernal pour entrer dans mon cerveau…

- ??

De retour sur l'île, Heero, qui a bien conscience de l'inclinaison du natté, se demande comment procéder pour lui faire définitivement perdre la tête. Puis tout à coup un sourire machiavélique envahit son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un bain de minuit pour clôturer cette magnifique journée ?

- Bonne idée, je vais me mettre en maillot.

- OK, je prends la salle de bain.

Heero est prêt en un tour de main et rentre dans la chambre où Duo, le nez enfoui dans sa valise, cherche désespérément son short à fleurs, il s'appuie négligemment à l'encadrement de la porte puis émet un discret raclement de gorge pour attirer l'attention de Duo.

- J'arrive tout de suite, dés que j'ai mis la main sur ce…

Les paroles qu'il allait prononcer lui restent dans la gorge lorsqu'il se retourne et découvre Heero. C'est pas possible, il a pas fait ça ! Son cerveau est bloqué sur la vision qui s'offre à lui : Heero appuyé sur la porte, Heero dont les joues ont pris une légère teinte rosée, Heero qui lui sourit sensuellement et surtout, Heero qui porte le mini slip de bain de play boy ! Cette fois s'en est trop !

Heero stupéfait suit des yeux Duo qui part à toute allure faire le tour de la maison à cloche pied et qui lui lance au moment où il passe devant lui :

- J'ai une promesse à tenir et je suis tout à toi !

Duo vient d'admettre qu'Heero ne lui sauterait pas dessus en premier.

Duo vient d'admettre qu'il est préférable de prendre un peu de recul avant de laisser ses hormones s'exprimer.

* * *

A suivre

* * *

(1) pour plus d'info, lire « la méthode Heero » et la « méthode Duo » de Calamithy parce que l'essayer c'est l'adopter !

**Non, non, ne râlez pas, la coupure est parfaitement calculée pour que vous ayez envie de lire le prochain chapitre !**


	6. On y était presque

**Titre : La difficulté d'être heureux**

Bêta : Shini-Cat

Disclaimers : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, il s'agit juste d'un emprunt.

Couples : en construction

Genre : un soupçon d'ironie, un zest de tendresse, une pincée d'amitié… La vie quoi !

Note : j'essaye dans cette histoire de rester assez proche de l'univers GW. Mon postulat de départ : quand on passe son adolescence dans la guerre, on crée forcément des liens très forts avec ses compagnons mais on rate aussi toutes ses choses qui font découvrir comment vivre heureux en s'amusant, comment savoir ce qu'on veut faire de sa vie en expérimentant des tas de choses.

Je voulais absolument poster ce chapitre avant mes vacances parce que ça m'embêtait beaucoup de laisser Duo sur une jambe en train de faire le tour de la maison !!

Message pour Lu : mais si tu es douée pour laisser des commentaires !! merci et ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir que tu suivais cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - On y était presque**

Faire le tour de la maison à cloche pied a permis à Duo de décontracter son corps et de retrouver sa raison. Ce qui l'a amené à la seule conclusion envisageable : ils doivent discuter.

Il est maintenant très au clair avec ses propres sentiments, non seulement Heero est son meilleur ami mais il le désire et il veut que leur relation évolue dans une direction plus intime. Cette journée lui a fait prendre conscience à quel point il peut devenir fou au contact de sa peau, à quel point il peut perdre la tête juste en inhalant son odeur et surtout, à quel point il veut se laisser aller à cet embrasement des sens que seul Heero peut déclencher. Un long frisson le parcourt à l'idée de poser sensuellement ses mains sur sa peau dénudée.

Mais avant de se laisser aller totalement à ses pulsions, il doit savoir si c'est ce que Heero veut aussi. Son amitié est précieuse, elle lui apporte cette stabilité, ce point d'ancrage dans la vie qui lui a tant manqué pendant sa jeunesse.

D'accord, le coup du sorbet citron, la provocation du maillot de play boy sont des indices, il essaye clairement de lui faire perdre la tête mais jusqu'où veut-il aller ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Duo ne veut pas mal interpréter son attitude, il veut des certitudes.

Et Duo n'est pas du style à laisser traîner un problème qui peut être résolu facilement. Il se dirige donc d'un pas décidé vers Heero, toujours interloqué par sa fuite éperdue, et lui prend la main pour l'entraîner vers la balancelle de la véranda.

- Il faut qu'on parle !

Une fois assis, Duo prend quelques secondes pour remettre les choses en place dans sa tête et présenter clairement à Heero ce qu'il veut lui dire.

- Il y a quelque chose que je te cache depuis longtemps, en fait depuis notre premier séjour sur cette île et il faut que je t'en parle maintenant, avant qu'on aille trop loin.

Evidemment, un Heero presque nu, assis très près sur une balancelle, n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour rassembler ses idées et s'exprimer clairement. Duo reste silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un regard cobalt qui le scrute avec inquiétude.

- Je n'ai pas été entièrement honnête avec toi.

L'inquiétude s'intensifie dans les yeux bleus. Heero, terrassé, s'attend à ce que Duo lui annonce qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un et que même s'il le désire (il n'a aucun doute là-dessus), il ne veut pas aller plus loin avec lui. La tête baissée et les joues rouges de Duo le confortent dans cette désespérante idée.

- Le jour où j'ai été assommé par le service de Trowa, il n'y avait rien à coté de toi…

Duo relève la tête avec l'espoir fou que Heero lui réponde qu'il comprend et que lui aussi ressent quelque chose depuis longtemps.

Seulement Heero est largué, il ne comprend absolument pas ce que cette phrase énigmatique signifie. Il voit bien qu'il attend désespérément une réponse mais il est incapable d'en donner une. Il se repasse en boucle la phrase lorsqu'un coup de poignard lui transperce traîtreusement le cœur.

- Tu es amoureux de Trowa ? Lâche-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

Duo le regarde stupéfait… Mais quel con !!

- Tu le fais exprès ! Hein, c'est ça ? D'abord tu me nargues avec ton maillot de play boy à la noix que soi-disant tu ne supportais pas, et maintenant tu joues à celui qui ne comprend rien. T'es pas con Yuy, alors explique-moi ton problème.

Heero voit bien que quelque chose a dérapé mais il n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi… Il est totalement perdu. Il respire profondément pour parler calmement afin de faire diminuer la pression car il sent Duo au bord de l'implosion.

- Je te jure que je ne comprends vraiment rien. Explique-toi… S'il te plait.

Le ton calme et surtout le « s'il te plait » font immédiatement redescendre la tension de Duo qui réalise qu'effectivement il n'a peut-être pas été clair. Il considère un instant l'air perdu d'Heero et n'a plus aucun doute : il n'a vraiment rien compris. Il pousse un soupir puis complète son explication.

- C'est toi que je regardais crétin. Et tu étais tellement sexy que j'ai connu mon premier problème hormonal. Du coup, j'étais paralysé et tu connais la suite.

- Hein ?

- J'ai eu ma première érection spontanée en te voyant, TOI, sortir de l'eau, alors qu'à l'époque on échangeait à peine trois mots ! Tu as compris ou il faut que je traduise en japonais ?

Heero reste impassible par habitude mais un énorme soupir de soulagement intérieur le rend presque euphorique.

- J'ai demandé discrètement au vendeur de mettre le maillot dans mes achats parce qu'en retournant dans la cabine pour l'enlever j'étais obsédé par deux améthystes concupiscentes qui avaient procédé à un matage approfondi…

- Je n'ai pas mat…

Duo réalise tout à coup la portée de la réponse et un sourire, lumineux pour Heero et légèrement idiot pour le reste du monde, illumine son visage. Il poursuit sa confession plus serein.

- Après, on a construit notre amitié et on s'est vraiment rapproché à tel point que tu es aujourd'hui la personne la plus importante pour moi. Je sais que je ressens quelque chose pour toi qui dépasse de très loin l'amitié parce que j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi. C'est pourquoi je n'étais pas vraiment honnête : je ne voulais pas expérimenter le flirt avec toi mais t'obliger à me sauter dessus. Seulement c'était sans compter sur ta botte secrète car tu as raison, ce maillot me rend fou… Et le tour de la maison à cloche pied était ma punition pour avoir craqué le premier !

Duo finit sa tirade par un regard qui allume un feu d'artifice dans l'estomac de son compagnon qui ébauche un sourire, certes discret mais néanmoins sincère.

- Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête moi non plus…

- Comment ça ? répond Duo en se retournant tellement vite qu'il aurait pu y laisser une vertèbre.

- Pour que tu comprennes, il faut que je te livre un secret, celui dont tu seras le seul détenteur. Je t'ai déjà raconté mon passé et tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu ni affection, ni amour. J'ai été conditionné pour rejeter tout ce qui pouvait me détourner de ma mission et les sentiments en faisaient partie. Je pense avec le recul que le professeur J m'a trouvé parfait parce qu'il s'est dit que je ne pouvais pas regretter ce que je n'ai jamais connu. Mais il avait tort…

Heero raconte alors son seul moment de bonheur, celui qu'il avait eu à cinq ans lorsqu'un ange blanc lui avait demandé de tenir sa traine et qu'il avait vu le visage transfiguré de celui qui l'attendait à l'autel. Il lui raconte à quel point assister à des mariages était devenu la drogue qui lui permettait de ne pas craquer et d'avoir l'espoir que lui aussi pourrait connaître le bonheur un jour. Et enfin, il lui raconte comment il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'était qu'un idiot parce que ce qui rendait heureux n'était pas le mariage mais de trouver la personne avec qui on avait envie de passer sa vie et qu'il la connaissait depuis longtemps.

- C''est qui ?

- Je ne suis pas le seul idiot de l'île, grommelle Heero.

Il jette un regard excédé sur Duo et le découvre tête penchée, un sourire taquin au bord des lèvres.

Malheureusement pour Duo, Heero a beaucoup changé à son contact et la taquinerie fait partie des choses qu'il a définitivement assimilées, alors il lâche dans un soupir :

- Trowa…

Il est fasciné par le visage de l'américain qui, comme un livre ouvert, laisse passer les émotions qui le traversent – incompréhension… Stupeur… Déception… Souffrance. Heero s'approche doucement pour mettre fin au supplice en posant tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Duo – Soulagement…

- Tu m'as fait peur crétin, souffle Duo tout en s'installant confortablement dans les bras de son flirt officiel.

Ils restent un moment immobiles et silencieux, laissant juste leurs mains caresser doucement la peau de l'autre, profitant de ce premier moment intime. Puis le corps de Duo se tend légèrement et il se recule avec un drôle d'air sur le visage.

Heero, qui le connaît parfaitement, sait ce qui lui est passé par la tête et s'apprête à vivre un moment difficile.

- Mais alors, toutes ces fois où tu disparaissais sans rien dire et où je me faisais un sang d'encre parce que je croyais que J t'avait confié une mission dangereuse en solitaire, tu étais à un mariage ?

- Peut-être pas à chaque fois, mais souvent oui.

- Le grand Heero Yuy, machine de guerre parfaite du professeur J, sauveur des colonies, héros sans sentiments entièrement dévoué à sa mission, passait son temps libre à des mariages ?

- Oui.

Heero résigné voit les joues de Duo se gonfler puis son visage devenir rouge dans une pitoyable tentative pour se contrôler mais inexorablement, des gloussements s'échappent de ses lèvres crispées pour finir en éclats de rire incontrôlables qui le font se plier en deux.

Heero croise les bras légèrement vexé et contemple stoïquement le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Il n'est pas content que Duo se moque ainsi de son plus précieux souvenir mais il ne peut pas être totalement en colère parce qu'il a toujours adoré ce rire tonitruant et communicatif. D'ailleurs, avant de succomber à son tour, il décide de porter un coup fatal au rieur fou et il sait très exactement comment le faire stopper net.

- Bien, je vais te laisser t'amuser tout seul pendant que je vais prendre mon bain de minuit. Je vais aussi te donner raison sur une chose, le coup du maillot est déloyal et je vais y remédier.

Il se lève, tourne le dos à Duo et enlève son maillot qu'il laisse choir à terre. Il savoure un Duo muet, tendu tel un serpent hypnotisé par la flûte du fakir, et s'éloigne vers la mer, laissant un immense sourire de satisfaction s'épanouir sur son visage en sentant le regard brûlant fixé sur ses fesses.

Il ouvre la barrière qui permet d'accéder à la plage lorsqu'un cri puissant retentit derrière lui sans pour autant l'arrêter.

- ATTEND MOI !! Je le veux aussi mon bain de minuit.

Heero s'avance dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille et se retourne pour savourer le spectacle d'un Duo échevelé qui court sur le sable en se débarrassant de ses vêtements, avec une bagarre particulière pour un bermuda pas très coopératif qui l'oblige à quelques acrobaties unijambistes.

La vision est loin d'être sexy par contre elle est terriblement attendrissante car elle montre ce que Heero admire chez Duo, cette capacité à foncer sans se préoccuper de rien pour suivre ses émotions.

Enfin débarrassé de tout le superflu, le natté fonce dans l'eau avec une énergie qui provoque un mini raz de marée et se jette sur Heero pour l'embrasser passionnément mais déséquilibrés, ils chutent et ressortent de l'eau en toussant et en recrachant l'eau salée qu'ils ont avalée.

L'absorption massive d'eau salée les laisse essoufflés, les larmes aux yeux et… calmés. Ils s'approchent doucement l'un de l'autre et leurs mains se placent naturellement sur le visage de l'autre. La lumière pâle de la lune, reflétée par l'océan rend le moment magique.

Leurs visages se rapprochent et leurs lèvres se scellent pour un baiser tendre. Leurs corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre victimes d'un puissant magnétisme qui leur fait perdre la tête.

Heero se reprend suffisamment pour attirer doucement Duo vers la plage tout en continuant de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ils se laissent tomber sur le sable et Heero se place naturellement au dessus de son futur amant. Ses lèvres parcourent fiévreusement son torse lorsque son esprit affuté d'ex-terroriste enregistre des bruits suspects.

Il se relève aux aguets, provoquant un grognement de protestation, pour réaliser avec horreur que c'est la voix d'Akoni qui les appelle. Heero se lève d'un bond, totalement paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver nu et dans une position fort compromettante devant les deux hawaïens, il ne doute pas un instant que Woa accompagne son amoureux.

- Merde, merde, merde!!

Cette litanie prosaïque a le mérite de ramener rapidement Duo des limbes du plaisir à la réalité.

- Gneu?

- Akoni et Woa arrivent, ils nous cherchent.

A ces mots, l'homme d'action prend le pas sur l'homme alangui et court sur la plage pour récupérer ses vêtements échoués ça et là. Il tend son bermuda à Heero et enfile son boxer et sa chemise par bonheur assez longue.

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas un exhibitionniste comme toi !

- Hn!

Les deux hommes se sont tout juste recomposé une attitude à peu près décontractée lorsqu'Akoni et Woa débarquent sur la plage.

- Salut les gars, ça fait un moment qu'on vous appelle, vous auriez pu répondre!

Akoni retient à grand peine un sourire en voyant les rougeurs qui envahissent les joues de Duo tout en tentant bravement une pitoyable réponse.

- En fait, on se baignait, tu sais avec le bruit des vagues…

- Ho oui, bien sur! On vous cherchait pour vous prévenir qu'on a eu un appel de Quatre. Ils ont pris un vol privé et du coup, ils arrivent plus tôt que prévu.

- ha oui, quand? Demande innocemment Duo qui n'a pour l'instant comme seule envie que reprendre ses activités de découverte.

- Je dirais approximativement… une demi-heure. Comme on vous a vu partir en courant vers la plage, on a eu le pressentiment que vous auriez envie d'être prévenus plutôt que de les voir débarquer à l'improviste.

Les hawaïens se retournent et réussissent à faire une dizaine de pas avant d'éclater de rire.

Heureusement encore qu'ils sont les seuls à habiter de ce coté de l'île parce que les deux pilotes se rendent compte que dans l'état où ils étaient, des spectateurs plus nombreux n'auraient sans doute pas fait de différence.

Heero se reprend le premier et essaye de consoler son compagnon en l'entourant de ses bras.

- Il faut y aller, on ne peut pas les accueillir comme ça et puis tu sais, faire l'amour sur la plage n'est pas si agréable que ça! On a du sable partout et ça gratte.

- oui, oui, répond Duo d'un air pas vraiment convaincu.

- Ce sera mieux dans notre lit ce soir.

Cette pensée redonne un peu d'énergie à Duo. Il se mord nerveusement la lèvre, ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet qui l'occupe.

- Tu penses qu'il faut qu'on en parle aux autres?

- Et toi?

- Je pense que tant qu'on est pas vraiment sûrs de ce que nous voulons, il est préférable de ne rien dire. Surtout qu'on ne sait pas vraiment comment ils vont réagir. On a jamais parlé de ce genre de choses avec eux. Notre… relation est trop jeune et incertaine pour qu'on doive se battre pour elle.

Heero est certain de ce qu'il veut et que les autres ne le prendront pas mal, mais il ne veut pas mettre Duo mal à l'aise, alors il acquiesce. Ils s'embrassent tendrement avant de se séparer pour aller prendre une douche rapide et s'habiller décemment.

Sur le chemin qui conduit à l'embarcadère, Heero sourit du monologue d'un américain très grognon.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Des amis? Tu parles ! Vingt minutes, il auraient pu attendre juste vingt putains de minutes de plus et c'était bon ! Un vol privé, non mais je te jure, comme si c'était mieux qu'un vol régulier…

- Tu sais Duo, peut-être que c'est l'île…

- Hein?

- Elle veut nous forcer à l'abstinence pour respecter le rituel !

Duo s'arrête brusquement, pétrifié par l'idée d'une île entière complotant pour l'empêcher de perdre sa virginité. Puis, il se met à courir pour rejoindre Heero.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Ça fait des siècles que j'attends, alors je l'ai plus que respecté son rituel!

- Regarde, le bateau arrive!

Duo porte son regard vers l'océan et, tout heureux à l'idée de revoir ses amis, oublie ses désirs pour quelques instants.

* * *

A suivre

* * *

On se retrouve début septembre, après mes vacances…


	7. Cache cache

**Titre : La difficulté d'être heureux**

Bêta : Shini-Cat

Disclaimers : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, il s'agit juste d'un emprunt.

Couples : Heero/Duo – Trowa/Quatre.

Genre : un soupçon d'ironie, un zest de tendresse, une pincée d'amitié… La vie quoi !

Note : Je suis vraiment en mode tortue pour mes nouveaux chapitres mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai un énorme problème : des heures disparaissent de mes journées et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment !! Mais j'enquête, j'enquête et je finirais bien par les retrouver un jour ou l'autre. En attendant, je suis désolée mais il va falloir de la patience… Surtout que je dois un OS à une de mes lectrices préférées à qui j'adresse un message personnel : je veux à cet instant voir un énorme sourire banane… Oui, comme ça c'est bien !!

Un petit clin d'oeil spécial à Sephiria cat, grande dévoreuse d'histoires...

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Cache cache**

Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes et en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir que les yeux des cinq garçons, qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis six mois, brillaient anormalement.

Aucun d'entre eux ne se serait laissé aller à admettre l'émotion intense qu'ils ressentaient à se retrouver tous les cinq, enfin réunis. Pourtant, elle était bien là, cette sensation de paix, ce bonheur de retrouver des personnes à qui on peut confier sa vie, ces hommes avec qui on a tant partagé, qu'ils sont devenus plus précieux qu'une famille.

Pendant ces six mois de séparation, ils n'ont pas ressenti le besoin de se voir, trop occupés à construire leurs vies. Mais, à cet instant, en se retrouvant, ils découvrent à quel point ils se manquaient.

Akoni et Woa se tiennent un peu à l'écart et contemplent avec tendresse la scène qui se déroule sous leurs yeux.

Duo, toujours exubérant, s'est jeté sur Quatre et ils sont tous les deux enchevêtrés à terre, s'abreuvant de surnoms affectifs tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

Trowa et Heero, après une chaleureuse poignée de main et un échange de regards suffisants pour se dire « je suis vraiment content de te revoir », contemplent stoïquement la scène, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Wufeï, après avoir salué dignement ses amis, essaye de bougonner que les pilotes à numéros pairs sont de véritables gamins, mais il a beaucoup de mal à être crédible en raison de l'amusement qui transpire de tous ses pores.

C'est une pluie aussi soudaine que diluvienne qui les décide à reprendre le chemin de la maison en devisant gaiement et c'est Duo qui résume parfaitement ce que tout le monde pense.

- le téléphone s'est vachement pratique mais ça vaut quand même pas le plaisir de se voir !

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison ne prend qu'une quinzaine de minutes mais il est suffisant pour qu'ils arrivent trempés jusqu'aux os. Duo se dirige vers sa chambre pour se changer lorsqu'un cri désespéré attire ses compagnons à sa suite, Quatre en tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Duo regarde avec le plus profond désespoir le lit totalement inondé puis ses yeux se portent sur le trou dans la toiture responsable de ce désastre.

- Pourquoi juste au dessus du lit? C'est encore la malédiction de l'île! Maintenant c'est sur, je suis maudit.

Quatre est extrêmement surpris de cette réaction excessive de Duo qui en a pourtant vu d'autres et des biens pires! Son empathie lui indique que le désespoir du natté n'est pas feint et ce qui est le plus surprenant, c'est qu'Heero, bien qu'impassible à l'extérieur, est tout aussi chamboulé intérieurement. Il va falloir approfondir tout ça car il y a anguille sous roche mais pour l''instant, il faut gérer la situation de crise.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Duo! Il n'y a aucune malédiction. Dés demain, nous réparerons le toit et nous sortirons le matelas qui séchera très vite avec le soleil.

- C'est hors de question! L'île ne gagnera pas contre moi et, mouillé ou pas; on dormira dans ce lit. De toute façon, il n'y a pas de place ailleurs.

- Bien sur que si ! Un de vous dormira avec Wufeï et l'autre sur le canapé du salon. Ce n'est pas un convertible, mais pour une nuit ou deux, ça devrait suffire, répond Quatre totalement surpris pas la réaction de Duo qui a pourtant dormi dans des conditions bien pires à diverses reprises.

Avant que Duo ne puisse répondre, Heero, qui a vu les mines perplexes de ses amis, se dirige résolument vers son ex futur amant et le prend par la main.

- Excusez-nous, nous devons parler en privé.

Il attrape Duo par la main pour le tirer vers un coin du jardin protégé des regards. Il commence par attirer doucement Duo vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement pour le calmer.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu comptes me persuader de laisser tomber notre nuit, tu t'y prends vraiment très mal! J'en ai marre d'attendre. Pendant des années, j'ai cru que j'avais envie de toi à sens unique et maintenant que je sais que c'est réciproque, je veux faire ce que je veux de ton corps et cette nuit !!

- Moi aussi Duo, j'en meurs d'envie mais si tu veux que les autres ne se doutent de rien, il vaut mieux accepter la proposition de Quatre sans faire d'histoires.

- Mais…

- Mais… Rien ne t'empêche d'avoir soif dans la nuit et de traverser le salon pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Par le plus grand des hasards, je pourrai être réveillé et comme j'aurai des difficultés à trouver le sommeil, je pourrai te faire la conversation ou autre chose, tu vois… Pour passer le temps.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, un immense sourire complice éclaire le visage de Duo.

- Je vois très bien et je commence à trouver quelques avantages à cette situation désastreuse.

- Bien! Nous pouvons y retourner et annoncer qu'il n'y a pas de problème. A moins que tu préfères dormir dans le salon…

- Hors de question que tu dormes avec un autre homme que moi!

- Mais Duo, c'est Wufeï et il est hétéro!

- Et alors, peut-être qu'il cache bien son jeu et que c'est en fait un infâme séducteur pervers et bi.

- Si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu irais dormir avec lui.

- C'est pas pareil, c'est juste de la prudence !

- Tu es irrationnel.

- ça pourrait être pire.

- Ha oui, comment?

- Je pourrai être une fille et avoir mes règles !

- Et je suis content que ce ne soit pas le cas, je t'aurai sans doute beaucoup moins apprécié!

Pendant que les deux hommes insouciants s'expliquent et profitent de leur tête à tête pour quelques câlins, un conciliabule animé par Quatre se tient dans le salon.

- Nous sommes d'accord pour dire que l'attitude de Duo est très suspecte?

Hochements de tête de Trowa et Wufeï.

Devant cette approbation silencieuse, Quatre se lance sans réserve et arpente la pièce à grands pas, se transformant en Sherlock Holmes exposant sa brillante théorie à deux docteurs Watson en puissance.

- Duo était prêt à dormir dans un lit détrempé a priori sans aucune raison valable, pourtant, il doit forcément en avoir une ! Vous êtes d'accord?

- Analyse brillante, Winner ! Je sens qu'on va aller loin avec tes capacités de déduction hors pair, ironise Wufeï.

Quatre apprécie modérément le ton de son ami mais comme son regard noir n'a aucun effet sur lui, il reprend son raisonnement sans plus se soucier de l'interruption.

- Donc, on peut supposer que ce qui le dérange est la solution de rechange que nous n'allions pas manquer de lui proposer - interruption pour ménager le suspense - c'est-à-dire partager le lit de Wufeï.

- Ce que tu racontes n'a aucun sens ! J'ai déjà plus d'une fois partagé mon lit avec Duo. Moins souvent qu'Heero, c'est vrai, mais suffisamment pour savoir que ça ne pose aucun problème.

- Mais tu vas dans mon sens, mon cher, simplement tu ne vas pas assez loin dans tes déductions. La seule explication possible à ce comportement est que quelque chose a changé depuis la fin de la guerre, et là encore, il n'y a qu'une explication logique…

- J'ai hâte de l'entendre !

Quatre ne prend pas la peine de relever l'intervention de Wufeï, tout au plaisir de faire travailler ses petites cellules grises, tout en restant beaucoup plus mignon et classe que le célèbre Hercule Poirot. Et aussi, il faut bien l'avouer, enthousiasmé par l'idée de clouer le bec au sarcastique Chinois.

- Il s'est aperçu à la fin de la guerre qu'il est amoureux de toi et c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas partager ton lit. Il a trop peur de souffrir si tu le repousses.

- « … »

- Je vois que tu ne trouves rien à redire à cette excellente démonstration de bon sens !

- C'est surtout la stupidité de ton raisonnement qui me laisse sans voix.

- Il y a longtemps que je savais que Duo était amoureux de quelqu'un mais je n'avais pas compris de qui et surtout pourquoi il ne tentait rien. Pourtant, c'est évident, c'est parce que tu es hétéro… Tu ne serais pas bi, des fois ?

- NON

Avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, Trowa, qui était resté en retrait jusque là, se lève et s'étire à la mode féline avant de donner négligemment son opinion sur la question.

- Il se peut aussi que Duo et Heero aient eu besoin d'un moment d'intimité que l'inondation du lit a ruiné.

- Bravo Barton, c'est concis, clair et parfaitement plausible. En tout cas, beaucoup plus que les élucubrations de Quatre.

- N'importe quoi ! Ils sont amis depuis des années, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant.

- Peut-être comme nous, mon Amour…

- Je te rappelle au passage que nous nous sommes sautés dessus comme des bêtes dés notre premier séjour sur cette île ! Alors je ne crois pas que notre couple relève du scoop du siècle !

- Ben c'en est un pour moi en tout cas ! Depuis quand vous êtes en couple tous les deux ? Wufeï les regarde totalement ébahi par cette nouvelle.

- Oups !

- Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux Quatre ! Je te cite : « il faut l'annoncer aux autres mais de manière subtile, alors il vaut mieux que je m'en charge ». Je confirme, tu es le roi de la subtilité !

Quatre ne peut qu'adhérer aux propos de Trowa mais préfère faire diversion plutôt que d'admettre qu'il s'est laissé emporté.

- Bon ben voilà, Wufeï est au courant mais ce n'est pas l'objet de notre discussion. On va surveiller Duo de près et comme ça, je vous prouverai que j'ai raison.

- D'accord Winner, je ne devrai pas mettre longtemps à te démontrer ton erreur.

- Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de parler d'exercer une surveillance sur un de nos amis ?

Quatre regarde Trowa comme une espèce rare et particulièrement stupide.

- Ce n'est pas de l'espionnage et c'est dans son intérêt. Il ne va pas bien et on doit trouver pourquoi. Il faut lui démontrer qu'il peut trouver quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux que Wufeï et le soutenir lorsqu'il réalisera que son amour est impossible.

- Il faut surtout démontrer une bonne fois pour toute que ton petit copain se trompe et que Maxwell n'a aucun intérêt pour moi.

- Bien, faîtes comme vous voulez, mais je crois que vous oubliez juste un petit détail…

Wufeï et Quatre se regardent étonnés par la remarque. Ils ont beau chercher, ils ne voient vraiment pas ce qu'ils ont pu louper.

- … Juste un tout petit détail nommé Heero. Je doute fort qu'il apprécie que vous harceliez Duo. Et même s'il s'est beaucoup adouci, je vous rappelle qu'il reste le plus dangereux d'entre-nous. Alors, si j'étais vous, j'éviterai de l'énerver ou alors vous êtes vraiment des inconscients.

Les deux inconscients sont coupés dans leur réponse par Duo qui pénètre dans la pièce d'excellente humeur, suivi de Heero le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tout est réglé ! Je dors avec Wufeï et Heero dort dans le salon. Comme il est déjà 1 heure du mat et que la journée a été longue, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller au lit. Allez, plus vite que ça !

Heero regarde Duo en souriant et approuve ses propos car il a lui aussi très envie que tout le monde se couche et en ce qui le concerne, il ne compte pas vraiment dormir.

Quatre regarde Wufeï d'un air victorieux qui signifie « tu vois, j'ai raison, il est pressé d'aller dormir avec toi ».

Ce à quoi Wufeï répond tout aussi silencieusement « n'importe quoi, il est juste fatigué ».

Trowa, pour sa part, les observe tous en se disant que cette semaine de vacances ne va pas être triste.

_1H30 du matin_

_Chambre de Duo et Wufeï_

- Tu dors Wufeï ?

- Non, tu veux me parler ?

- Non, je veux que tu dormes !

_Chambre de Trowa et Quatre_

- Je pense vraiment que tu ne devrais pas te mêler de cette histoire.

- Je pense quant à moi que tu devrais me faire confiance et retirer cet affreux pyjama !

- C'est toi qui me l'as offert.

- Je vais m'en occuper, alors !!

_Dans le salon_

- Il ne s'est pas endormi quand même ? Mais pourquoi il est aussi long ?

_xxxxx_

_2H00 du matin_

_Chambre de Wufeï et Duo_

- Tu dors ?

- Non, toujours pas, tu veux me dire quelque chose ? Je t'assure que si tu as un quelconque souci, tu peux m'en parler en toute confiance…

- Non, j'ai juste soif. Je vais prendre un verre d'eau et je reviens.

Duo se précipite dans le salon et s'agenouille auprès de Heero pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Wufeï n'arrive pas à s'endormir. Surtout attends-moi, je lui chante une berceuse ou au pire je l'assomme et j'arrive.

- Vu les bruits qui proviennent de la chambre de Trowa et Quatre, je pense qu'ils ne dorment pas non plus ! Par contre, ils me frustrent énormément.

- Tu es frustré parce qu'ils discutent ??

- Oui Duo et je crois pouvoir dire que Trowa domine le dialogue !

- Bon j'y retourne, surtout ne t'endors pas !

_xxxxx_

_2H30 du matin_

Heero s'énerve.

Duo, rassuré par les légers ronflements distingués de son colocataire descend prudemment du lit et se dirige à pas de loup vers la porte qu'il franchit sans encombre. Au moment où il la referme avec précaution, une voix derrière lui le fait sursauter.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Ha Quatre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as fait peur !

- Tu sais Duo, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler…

Duo se demande quel est le dieu malicieux de l'île qui s'amuse à faire croire à ses amis qu'il a envie de parler alors que la seule chose qu'il désire est de rejoindre Heero pour faire l'amour comme une bête. Enfin pouvoir le toucher à satiété, le dévêtir lentement puis découvrir de ses mains et de sa bouche tous les points sensibles qui vont le faire gémir. Haaaa… perdre la tête en entendant ces gémissements… Frissonner sous ses doigts habiles, sentir son souffle effleurer la peau de son ventre, sa langue qui se promène le long de ses muscles puis descend…

Duo secoue la tête et frissonne, ce qui conforte Quatre dans son idée qu'il a un problème avec Wufeï et que c'est pour ça qu'il est sorti de sa chambre.

- Non, ça va, j'ai juste soif et je vais chercher un verre d'eau.

- ça tombe bien, moi aussi !

- Oui, quelle chance ! Alors on y va vite et on retourne dormir !

Quatre est très déçu que son ami qui souffre ne veuille pas se confier à lui mais comme un Trowa tout chaud l'attend dans son lit, il décide de ne pas insister… Pour l'instant.

_xxxxx_

_3H00 du matin_

Duo se dit que cette fois est la bonne et que tout le monde doit dormir, sauf Heero espère-t-il !

Il se dirige silencieusement vers le salon lorsqu'il percute une masse tout aussi silencieuse que lui.

- Trowa ! Tu ne dors pas ?

- Je vais juste prendre une douche vite fait. Mais tu peux rejoindre Heero, il n'y a aucun problème, je ne passerai pas par le salon.

- Non, non ! Je vais juste aux toilettes, trop de verres d'eau…

- D'accord, comme tu veux !

_xxxxx_

_3H30 du matin_

Vaincus par cette longue journée, les cinq pilotes dorment du sommeil du juste.

_xxxxx_

Au réveil, les cinq garçons sont préoccupés. Deux d'entre eux réfléchissent à la meilleure façon de coincer Duo pour qu'il avoue quel est son problème. Le troisième cherche un moyen d'empêcher son petit copain de pourrir la vie de Heero qui en a déjà assez bavé. Enfin, les deux derniers de fort méchante humeur se demandent ce qui va encore les contrarier et Duo s'interroge même sur l'opportunité d'aller faire une offrande de nourriture aux Dieux de l'île.

Le petit déjeuner se passe néanmoins dans une ambiance bonne enfant, entre échange de blagues et dégustation de tartines.

A peine le petit déjeuner terminé, Duo entraîne ses amis vers la chambre sinistrée pour mener à bien l'opération « sauvetage du matelas ».

Un matelas trempé est lourd, très lourd et peu maniable, il faut donc une bonne dose de stratégie et de muscle pour en venir à bout. Mais les cinq hommes n'ont pas gagné une guerre aux commandes de redoutables armures mobiles pour se laisser vaincre par des plumes ! C'est quand même en soufflant comme des bœufs qu'ils se laissent tomber, vainqueurs et fourbus, sur les chaises de la véranda.

C'est alors que Trowa pose une question innocente qui va pourtant entrainer bien des péripéties…

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

* * *

**A suivre**

**A bientôt, dés que j'ai retrouvé le temps qui me manque!! Merci à toutes celles qui lisent et ne s'impatientent pas...**


End file.
